Three Pieces of an Annoyingly Difficult Puzzle
by Kokoro Kakera HP
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke... Three parts of a complex mess of love and interest. The Konoha village wouldn't be the same without a little action as well...
1. Naruto

****

1 : Naruto

**By: Kokoro Kakera HP ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, (Manga, anime, products, etc.), belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author's Notes: **

All of this is just for my amusement I guess. There's really no way to tell by watching the series itself who'll end up with who. (It's a mess!) But everyone has their little preferences and it's nice to read about them in fanfictions ^^. Below, this note, I'll always have little notes for translations. Not that I think that anyone reading this isn't intelligent, but I remember reading fanfictions and being bugged the hell out of because I didn't understand some Japanese terms. Really, not everyone will understand, right off the bat, what certain terms mean just because they watch anime. No comments here, like 'dummies' or 'idiots' since that's just mean. 

**Notes:   
San - Mr, Sir, Miss, Mrs, (Term of respect...)   
Chan - Little (Don't use it literally) (Term used for friends or little kids)   
Kun - Term of Familarity   
Sensei - Teacher   
Genin - Lowest level ninja   
Chuunin - Above Genin   
Jounin - Above Chuunin   
Hokage - The name 'Kage' is given to different village leaders. 'Ho' means fire.   
Ramen - Noodles**

**Did I miss anything??? @@!**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Stupid kids..." Naruto mummered as he cleaned the tiles of the women's bathhouse. It was late, his back was sore and his eyes hurt from looking at the pastel-blue tiled floor, ceiling and wall for so long. He cursed. It wasn't his fault that he had tripped and fallen into the place! This was probably the only time it hadn't been on purpose that he'd ended up in the ladies' showers. Sure he'd enjoyed the view while he was in there, but it didn't mean that he'd gone on because he wanted to! 

He sighed and threw the washcloth into the small bucket of soapy water he'd been given earlier to clean up the place. Finally done. He wearily got up, leaving all the cleaning tools behind. 

"Hey, you finished?" Naruto nodded tiredly at the adult, putting his hands in their customary position behind his head when he didn't have anything else to do with them. 

"Ya, I'm finished. You can go see it for yourself if you don't believe me." 

"Humph. Just don't go doing such a perverted thing again." The woman said offhandedly as she closed the bathhouse's doors and locked them. 

"It wasn't my fault!" Naruto whined as he walked away. He narrowed his eyes. Those kids... 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Let's play, Naruto-nii-chan!!!" 

He should have declined. Said no. Run away. Said he had something to do... Maybe a terminal disease- 

"Sure! Kakashi-sensei gave me a day off, so I have some time." 

One thing had lead to another and somehow after running around aimlessly with Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon, Naruto had tripped on some sudsy water that had leaked outside from the ladies bathhouse. He couldn't quite remember or know, _how_ he'd ended up **inside** of all places, but what he could recall, consisted of painful beatings and looking up at an endless number of legs and bodies. Not the way he preferred to, but a visual fest was certainly what he'd gotten. 

The sad part of the whole thing was that he could have gotten away. Gotten away cleanly with a nice memory. Great speed was what he had, but not after being ratted out. He had been prepared to just sprint out, unseen and unheard, but at that moment, Konohamaru's voice had rang out loud and clear, followed by Moegi's. 

"Naruto-nii-chan???" Konohamaru yelled. "Where are you!?" 

"Kyaa!!! He must have gone into the bath house to hide!!!" Moegi shrieked. 

And then he had found himself with twenty sets of murderous eyes glued to him. From there, Naruto had taken his last two seconds alive to: first to pray for mercy, then to damn the kids to a hot firey place. 

Unfortunately, when the hysterical rampages of the, (naked ^^,) women had finished, an explanation was demanded from him and an, "I didn't mean to," wasn't accepted. He was forced to scrub the entire bathroom for the rest of the day for punishment. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Well, whatever." Naruto mummered. "It's not like anything important happened today." 

"Naruto!!!" He turned. 

"Sakura-chan!" He grinned. Maybe he could finally convince Sakura to go out for some ramen with him. ...Probably not, but it was worth a try anyway. 

"Where were you Naruto!?" Sakura demanded. "Don't you know that you missed a very important mission? 

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, dumbfounded. "Mission...?" 

"Ya! We were supposed to bring back a lady's dog! It would have been a whole lot easier if you were there! Halfway through, some rogue ninjas got involved and it was a good thing Sasuke-kun was there, otherwise I would have been killed!" 

"I... missed...a..." Naruto looked devastated. 

"Hey, dead last." Sasuke had just arrived and Kakashi wasn't too far behind him. "Where were you today?" It was just a typical, run-of-the-mill question, perhaps there was even carefully hidden concern within it, but Naruto took it more seriously than he was supposed to. 

A few minutes later, a tied up, spiky-haired blond was seen being dragged away by a pink-haired ninja. His daggers, blades and scrolls had been confiscated by a handsome, dark-haired ninja who mummered something along the lines of, "Idiot," as he followed close behind. 


	2. Sakura

****

2 : Sakura

**By: Kokoro Kakera HP ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, (Manga, anime, products, etc.), belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author's Notes: **

...I had LONG authors notes in chapter one...Sorry. Forgive me if I write any of the characters OOC, but it can't be helped... What I know about all of the characters can be written on one of those post-it notes you stick in random places to remember things. (I tried it!) But if written correctly, an OOC fic is fun, right? ...This chapter is kinda longer than Naruto's for some reason... Will make up for that later... 

**Shurikens - Type of weapon used by ninjas. Pretty much the shape of a star, (usually with four blades), and hand thrown.   
Jutsus - type of attack or spell   
Chakra - energy used to perform a jutsu**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Naruto, you're such an idiot sometimes." Sakura sighed as she deposited him to his front door. 

"It's all Sasuke's fault." He grumbled as she untied him. 

"It's your fault for not being there! What happened anyway!?" She demanded. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

It was more from concern than anger that Sakura ever scolded, yelled or screamed at Naruto about important things like missions and fights. This was no exception. She really had been worried when Naruto didn't show up for the mission. It was _Naruto_ and nothing short of something disasterous kept him from a mission. That or maybe he forgot. There hadn't been enough to go look for him though. The minute they had been given their instructions, it had to be done. So Sakura, along with the object of her affections - Sasuke - had gone looking for some lost dog in a vast expanse of forest. Something an ordinary person couldn't do very quickly, but a ninja could within a few hours at least, apparently. 

Sakura sighed, taking small peeks at the boy running beside her. Running with him was one thing, but what she really wanted to be doing with him... well it was just a silly innocent's dream. From their first meeting up to now, Sasuke still hadn't shown any active interest in her, and there didn't seem to be any hope of him doing so ever. The only person he seemed to be interested in- _'HELL NO!!!'_ ...right? At this moment, she couldn't be sure. Sasuke wouldn't show it, but she could tell that he was slightly preoccupied by the fact that Naruto wasn't there. It had shown briefly on his face moment after the news had reached them. 

And from his slightly furrowed brow, Sakura could tell that he was still thinking about Naruto. In what terms, she couldn't be sure, but it wouldn't have surprised her if the words, 'idiot' and 'stupid' had found their ways into his train of thought. 

"Aah!" Sakura barely caught herself as she tripped. Sasuke shot a concerned look at her, slowing down, but she waved him off and sped up again to catch up to him. 

_'Catching up.'_

She forced herself not to falter. That was also another impossible thing for her to do. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard she wanted to- ...she was still just the girl behind Naruto and Sasuke. Even when she had cut her hair, vowing to be stronger and to try harder, it didn't change anything except her improvement rate and will to fight. 

But wanting to be strong was different from becoming so. Now her goal was, 'become strong enough to protect myself so Naruto and Sasuke don't have to waste their time.' 

She ran a bit faster for Sasuke's benefit, but knew that he was still slowing down for her. 

One day, she would run fast enough to keep up with Naruto and Sasuke and strong enough to protect herself. 

Just protect herself. 

'To be as strong as they would become' was a stupid thing to pursue. 

_'Just become strong enough to protect yourself. Not any stronger because it's impossible.'_

It was an attainable goal, but it made her want to cry when she thought about it. 

A dog barked, catching the two genin's attentions. 

"Sakura!" Sakura pivoted on her foot and jumped to the side just as a rain of shurikens completely annihilated the patch of ground and the trees around it she had just been standing on. 

"DIE!" 

Rogue ninjas. Great. Just a healthy dose of what it was like to be surprised on a mission. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sakura watched as Naruto's face went through a large range of expressions, none of them looking promising. 

"Forget it, forget it..." She mummered. "Just don't miss another one unless you have a good reason to." Naruto stared at her. Then grinned. "What?" She returned his stare skeptically. 

"You were worried, Sakura-chan!" He sang. 

"Don't get too sure of yourself!" She planted her fist into his head, causing the boy to fall over. 

"Sakura-chan, what happened to your arm???" Naruto cried from the ground. The change of angle had allowed him to see the slight cut running from her triceps to her palm. She brushed him off, saying it was nothing. 

It wasn't important actually. It was just another one of the ever appearing signs of her incompetence as a strong ninja. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sakura!" The pink haired ninja jumped again, barely avoiding another onslaught of shuriken. _'They're targetting me!'_ She realized with a start when she rolled out of the way of a vicious kick. 

"Humph. Pretty good for a weak tag-a-long. We were going to just pick you off so we could get your friend, but maybe it won't be such a terrible idea to steal some of your jutsus after we've killed you." _'Who are they!?'_ She pushed a bolt of chakra into her feet to aid her speed. _'Invaders from another village!? And what's their business here!?'_

"What are you looking at!?" One of the enemies taunted loudly from the side. Thankful for the idiotic ego of the man, Sakura threw herself to the side and winced as a shuriken grazed the underside of her arm at bullet speed. Any slower and that same shuriken would have gone through her chest. She landed heavily against the tree and dizzily tried to regain her bearings. 

"SAKURA!" Sasuke grabbed her. Two seconds after which they were both impaled through their chests to the tree by a sword. 

"Got them!" The ninja blinked. 

Two logs were pinned to the trunk of the large pine. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

When they came back later with Kakashi, all that had been left was a few scratched up trees and patches of land. A few meters away a dog lay dead, having been stabbed to death. 

A failed mission and a ruthless band of rogue ninjas. Wonderful. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"You sure you okay, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked again for the umpteenth time. 

"I'm fine!" She growled annoyedly. "Stop asking when I've already told you the answer!" She huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Well, you're not sick or gonna die in the meantime, right?" Naruto nodded and Sakura turned. "Then I'm going home. ...Coming, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked hopefully, pausing in mid-step. Their houses weren't that near each other, but the first part of the walk from Naruto's house let them go the same way for a little while. Not that they'd ever walked to their homes together ever for even a little bit. Sasuke shook his head. 

"You go on ahead, Sakura. I'm gonna make sure this guy doesn't do anymore stupid things." 

"HEY!" Naruto protested at the insult and glared holes into Sasuke. Not that he noticed or cared. Sakura nodded, sighing wistfully. Walking home with Sasuke... it really was just a far off dream that didn't have any hope of gaining substance. Sasuke's love was something that she couldn't even approach, even in dreams. She picked up her feet and moved them in the direction of her house. Then stopped. It wasn't a bad night to take a walk... She turned again and went left instead of right. 

As she turned, Sakura glanced back once more to where Naruto and Sasuke were. _'He pays more attention to Naruto in a day than he does in a week for me!'_ She turned away looking forlorn. With the way Sasuke acted, it wasn't too hard to make a girl wonder... 


	3. Sasuke

****

3 : Sasuke

**By: Kokoro Kakera HP ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, (Manga, anime, products, etc.), belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author's Notes: **

Horror of horrors, it's _Sasuke_ of all people I have to write about. It's easy to flub up his character -(don't worry, I will)- but I promise that I'll do it in a way that doesn't make people go screaming around the bend about how scarily OOC he is. I hope. 

**Bunshin no Jutsu - clones**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Where were you today, Naruto?" Naruto stopped frowning after hearing his name, realizing that Sasuke wasn't asking him lightheartedly. "Well?" Sasuke waited for an answer, impatience gnawing at his insides. He didn't show it though. Naruto would probably get the wrong idea if he did. 

"I was ...um, that is..." 

"You got into trouble, didn't you?" The jerk of surprise Naruto's body made when he said it confirmed his question. The fact that his eyes had closed and slitted into his trademark 'fox-eyes' while he had fumbled for an answer had also given him away. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Being around Naruto so much and so long had made him notice certain things about him. Like how he hid a lot of how he really felt by acting stupid. Hid a lot of how he thought by distracting people to different aspects of his actions while he fought, talked or performed simple tasks. Closing his eyes was to maneuver away any doubts people had of him when it came to his previous actions. 

It also hid how lonely he was. 

Possibly, one of the most lonely people in the world. Except, Naruto didn't know how truly hurt he was, because until now, he'd never known what it meant to be loved and cared for by friends. _'And it only gets worse...'_ Having found happiness, Naruto was essentially **taught** the depth of his pain each day as he experienced it more and more. 

Naruto was reaching a breaking point, and the only thing Sasuke wasn't sure of was when it would occur. As his mentality matured, the naive personality of his that told him to just absorb the joy of living like he did and forget his compounding emotional agony, would fall away. He would soon realize that his mindset would only leave him with little scraps of contentment, the rest having been eaten away by all the shit he thought he threw away. 

Did he know too much? 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"But I..." He trailed off and quieted. "Ya, I did..." 

"What the hell did you do?" Startled, Naruto looked up, meeting Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke kept his expression even. 

_'It's not out of pity, or because I want to laugh at you, so just say what you need to.'_

"I got an eyeful." 

Naruto grinned. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

No, he didn't know _enough._ Not hardly enough to help someone else. How could he though? Just knowing what was wrong with a person didn't mean you knew how to help them. He couldn't help himself. 

Help what? 

_'The damned insecurity.'_

Something that shouldn't even exist in him. 

_'Itachi will die by my hand.'_

And then what? If he finally did kill his brother, what was left for him to do? The reason he tried so hard to stay alive in the first place was so that he could seek revenge against him. What... would be his reason to live after that? 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"So it was really Konohamaru's and Moegi's faults!" Naruto announced loudly. 

"You should have been able to get out of there faster. Or at least used Bunshin no Jutsu." 

"But you see..." Naruto couldn't keep the shameless grin off his face. "Because of the angle, and the way they were stepping on me-" 

"Too much information." There was a small moment of silence, which predictably, was broken by Naruto not long after it'd started. 

"You know Sasuke... before... if I did the same thing, I'd just get beaten up and thrown out. The women wouldn't scold me or even talk to me. This... is an improvement, isn't it?" It took Sasuke a few seconds to digest all of the information he had just received and then formulate an appropriate answer. 

"Improvement?" 

"They... don't act like they don't want to come near me anymore." Sasuke stared at Naruto quietly for a moment - any longer would have made him uncomfortable and speak up again about something stupid to cover up any comments he might have made that even hinted towards him not being all right. 

"Yeah. I guess it is..." 

'Screwed up' was the only way Sasuke could describe him and Naruto then. 


	4. Naruto

****

4 : Naruto

**By: Kokoro Kakera HP ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, (Manga, anime, products, etc.), belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author's Notes: **

Well, having reviewed all the chapters so far, it seems like Naruto's the only one who hasn't angsted yet - all his angsting (all two seconds of it) was in Sasuke's part! @_@ I think I'll have to use that somehow though... Oh, by the way, about the timeline... I guess it's kinda, KINDA AUish, since they're a bit older than they are in the series and there's no sign Orochimaru here...=P   
By the way, has anyone heard the Naruto soundtrack yet??? 'Lonliness,' 'Sadness and Sorrow' and 'Evening' are nice songs to get someone into the writing mood. Sakura's theme isn't so great though... =( ...Want the new ending theme full version. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sasuke was probably the weirdest guy he had ever met. Well, aside from the other weirdos like Jiraiya and Ebisu, (the closet pervert)... But not counting them, it was Sasuke he had the hardest time understanding. 

It wasn't the smaller things, like why he acted like a scaredy cat sometimes, why he trained and tried so hard and why he protected his friends so passionately - those were easy to pin-point. Sasuke's will to live came partly from the fact that he didn't want to face his parents without killing his brother. 

And because revenge on the bastard would be a great accomplishment in strength and will. 

The other reasons that made him value his life so much were unknown to him, but Naruto was surprised he'd learned about Sasuke's goal to kill Itachi in the first place. 

As for Sasuke's protectiveness... What he didn't have with family, he made up for with friends. He couldn't protect the ones he cared about most before, so he said sorry in whatever ways he could. It wasn't about saying sorry though. Whether he acted annoyed, indifferent or friendly towards them, Sasuke cherished and cared for his friends greatly. 

What Naruto didn't understand, (besides why Sasuke showed no apparent interest in a cutie like Sakura), was his tendancy to act strangely nice at certain times. 

Like now. 

Like before when he'd saved him from Haku and exchanged his life for his sake. 

It was times like those that he wondered if he really knew Sasuke. In amazing detail - he didn't of course, but he thought he'd gotten at least the basics down. 

For instance: Sasuke didn't want to die until he killed his brother. But to keep him alive, Sasuke had jumped in to take the killing blow for him, (he thought it was at the time), and died. For _him_. 

The guy he said he hated. 

Wait... No...Sasuke hadn't said that. It was him that'd said he'd hated Sasuke. Yet he'd gone in and saved him anyway. Throwing away his greatest ambition in the process. This had shocked Naruto so badly, that he'd let the Nine-tails-fox sealed within him to regain control a little just to ease the trauma of the event. 

It'd hurt to think he'd never be around anymore. 

The idiot. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Heh..." Naruto couldn't help the small sound of amusement from escaping his lips. "You're the weirdest guy I've ever met, Sasuke." 

"What?" The other boy looked rightfully both flabberghasted and annoyed at Naruto's sudden and out of place comment. 

"Nothing!" Naruto laughed, sweat collecting at his forehead. _'That wasn't supposed to be said outloud...'_ Contemplating something private while immersed in a conversation wasn't a good idea. 

"There's going to be another mission for us tomorrow." Sasuke said, breaking through Naruto's still ongoing laugh of embarrassment. 

"Huh?" He stopped, ears perked and attention centered completely on the boy before him. 

"A mission. The usual-" 

"What!? But what about those ninjas that attacked you and Sakura earlier!?" Naruto was sure that since they'd been the ones to see them, that they'd be the ones to take care of them. 

"That was just an unexpected encounter. Rogue ninjas aren't what we're responsible for. That's a level A or B mission at least." 

"But-but...BUT-" He could feel the excitement he felt before a great fight sink lower and lower. Besides, how else could he gain real battle experience and show off his great ninja skills at the same time!? 

"Humph, if you wanted to fight them so much, you should have gotten out of that bathhouse quickly instead of getting distracted by the sights." 

He really, really, really wanted to get mad then. But there was one thing that stopped him. The prospect of 'accidentally' running into the enemies tomorrow. Sure the chance of it happening wasn't great, but it wasn't zero either. So sucking up the scathing remark he'd been ready to shoot at Sasuke, Naruto surprised him by getting up and opening the door to his place. 

"I'm going to sleep. And then tomorrow, I'll kick some ass to make up for today!!!" Naruto yelled, shooting his arm up. 

He'd show everyone! Beating up a band of evil ninjas would be on his list of accomplishments before he became Hokage! He grinned, giving a thumbs up to Sasuke. He walked into his place. "Thanks for the small talk, Sasuke. See ya tomorrow!" He closed the door, sure that he'd left abruptly enough to look cool. 

Naruto grinned. He was becoming really good at his entrances and exits to and from a scene. This combined with awesome ninja skills would make him the greatest Hokage ever in the history of his village! 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sasuke stood at Naruto's door for a full minute, still staring somewhat dumbfoundedly at it. He sighed. Only Naruto would... 

"You forgot your keys in the lock, dumbass." He called. 

Another minute passed, and the door opened a bit. Amidst grumbling noises which consisted mostly of the words, 'stupid' and 'Sasuke' put together, Naruto's hand appeared from the opening and grabbed the keys hurridly before shutting the door again. 

"Dumbass..." Sasuke mummered again. Then he turned and walked home. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Naruto crawled into bed, grumbling about his failed dramatic exit as he fell asleep. 


	5. Sakura

****

5 : Sakura

**By: Kokoro Kakera HP ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, (Manga, anime, products, etc.), belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author's Notes: **

For those who reviewed this fanfiction, thank you very, very, very much! I hope I don't disappoint as this fanfiction goes on... You know, how some fanfictions just kinda soar, and everyone watches with awe and stars in their eyes... until it crashes and burns, dying a firey and painfully ridiculous death? I'll try not to do that.   
For those people who didn't know this story was shounen-ai, (boy x boy pairing), and read it... well I guess you'll have to direct your attention elsewhere if you can't stand it. Shounen-ai isn't the only type of pairing in here though...   
My goodness, I think it's _Sakura_ who's the most OOC character here... Unnoticibly, she angsts like one wouldn't believe, but... I wonder if the angsting is overdone!?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Another morning. Another day. Another mission. Another morning signifying another day, meaning another mission. Sakura wondered if she would be able to handle it today. Hopefully it wouldn't turn into another dangerous run-in like yesterday. It wasn't so much the high death probability that scared her anymore... Of course she didn't want to die yet - but wondering if she would be helpful in any way plagued her ruthlessly in ways that worrying about dying didn't and couldn't. Sure, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were there to make sure everything went accordingly, but that didn't change the fact that she was extra baggage. 

She really didn't want to go meet them now. 

"At least become strong enough to protect yourself." Sakura said quietly as she stared at herself in the mirror. "How can you do that if you don't train?" She unconsciously lifted up her arm to inspect the long red line along it that had begun to scab. _'Sasuke-kun and Naruto wouldn't have gotten hurt like this...'_ She thought ruefully as she stared at herself. The girl in the mirror didn't smile. 

_'I don't want to look at this pathetic person anymore.'_

Even her inner persona, the stronger part of her, didn't argue. 

She turned away from the seemingly mocking glass reflection and went downstairs for breakfast. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Sakura couldn't help but smile. The certain way Naruto said her name by rolling the 'chan' sound in his mouth was adorable. She had been annoyed by it at first, but now it something that cheered her up each morning to hear. 

"Morning Naruto. Morning Sasuke-kun." She waved to them. 

"Good morning, Sakura." She felt the usual warm thrills slide up her spine at hearing his voice address her and she shifted uncomfortably, wishing Sasuke didn't have such a strong effect on her. _'How will I stop loving him then? At this rate impossible, isn't it...?'_

"Is Kakashi-sensei here yet?" She asked, pretty sure she knew the answer to her rather moronic question. 

"If you don't know the answer to that, then you must be a disguised enemy." Sasuke commented from the side. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Kakashi-sensei... will never be on time, will he?" Sakura mummered with dull annoyance. They had been waiting five hours now. She sighed defeatedly. She couldn't make a big deal out of it anymore, having dealt with the same issue for the past four years she'd known Kakashi. 

"I don't know why you even bothered to say it." Naruto groaned from the side. "I can't believe I took the effort to rush here!" Sakura sighed. 

"...Ya. That was pretty dumb, Naruto. Even for you." She bit her lip. Maybe that'd been a harsh thing to say. Too harsh. She'd been awfully grumpy these past few days and she realized that she should have been more careful with her words. Naruto was annoying, but hurting him purposely was the last thing she wanted to do. She swallowed her pride. "...Sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean it." She said softly. "I'm a little tired." 

Instantly, she felt two pairs of incredulous eyes on her. 

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto's hand was plastered onto her, (many people teased large), forehead within the next second and it took all of Sakura's willpower not to scream in surprise and slap him silly for appearing in front of her so fast. 

"What the hell are you doing!?" She demanded, trying to pull away from his hand. 

"Are you okay? Do you have a fever? Are you sick?" He babbled on and on and glancing to her left, Sakura noticed that Sasuke looked vaguely surprised as well. 

_'Oh hell, am I really that bad?'_ She stopped and passively let Naruto check her temperature again. _'I guess I had this coming...'_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

When it came to Naruto, Sakura had always acted with an air of arrogance and annoyance. Until the time she'd witnessed Naruto's true nature as a person and ninja, Sakura hadn't given him much regard. How badly she must have made him feel! She regretted how rudely she'd treated him when they first became a team. 

Despite her rather nasty treatment of him though, Naruto had always remained faithfully kind and affectionate towards her. Though, the affection now slowly dwindled as the days passed. He couldn't keep that strong crush he had on her forever after all. Four years was too long a time to like someone. She was glad that Naruto was loosing interest in her. She would never return his feelings. Not as long as Sasuke was around. 

Bitterness swelled up within her. What a hypocrite she was. Wanting Naruto to forget about someone who wouldn't return his feelings when she wasn't doing the same. Sasuke would never return her feelings. She knew that without a doubt. Her heart wouldn't allow her to let go though. 

_'I'm a damned masochist.'_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Morning everyone." Kakashi appeared, crouching on a high post above them and looked sickeningly cheerful. "Bad luck and omens awaited me in the morning, so I decided to wait a while before going out." 

The excuses only became worse and worse each time... Still, Sakura decided that it was nice, (in a distorted and careless way), of Kakashi to go through the trouble of making them up in the first place. 

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" Naruto bellowed. Flames of pent-up irritation crackled and roared in his eyes. He had forgotten about Sakura and was now focusing all his attention on the chronically late man. 

Such 'kindness' apparently wasn't nice enough for Naruto though. 

_Pit pat._

Kakashi's one exposed eye turned to Sakura and rested on her arm. Sakura blinked and followed his gaze, nearly stumbling over with shock when she saw what had caught his attention. 

Blood dribbled in many small rivulets from her arm to the creases in her palm. Small crimson beads of liquid had collected and dangled from the tips of her fingers until they were too heavy and rolled off. 


	6. Sasuke

****

6 : Sasuke

**By: Kokoro Kakera HP ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, (Manga, anime, products, etc.), belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author's Notes: **

Read, read, read on please! Isn't a fanfiction annoying if everything becomes perfect too fast right away? My point is...? Don't expect love confessions to be thrown about everyone any time soon... Or ever. Mushy love isn't exactly Naruto style so I don't think it'll be in here... There of course WILL be plenty love itself! ^^ Just not sugury sweet, heart gushing, flowing scenes with flowers in the backround... Guh...   
ARGH! Sasuke's parts are so short in comparison to Naruto and Sakura's parts! (Too hard to write about, he is... T.T) The only reason this part came out somewhat larger is because of _Kakashi's_ presence in it! Ouch ~_~!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"A jutsu." Kakashi said, bandaging up Sakura's arm. "It must have been cast on the shuriken that cut Sakura." 

"I've never heard of this type of jutsu though..." Sakura said quietly, still a little shaken from the sight of so much blood coming from her. 

"A forbidden technique from their village was probably used. Jutsu's of that nature are prohibited to be taught to anyone except specifically chosen members of their designated village." 

"Can you fix it?" Sasuke asked. 

"I can slow it down." 

"That's not good enough." Sasuke shot sharply, eyes narrowed. 

"Ya! Can't you do better than that!? Sakura-chan lost a lot of blood!" Naruto stood by him, mirroring his expression. 

"It's the best I can do. It's a complicated jutsu that I've never seen before until now." Kakashi said. "If I could do anything about it, then I would have already." Sasuke turned away, unable to say anything to that. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

More than anything else, Sasuke hated feeling helpless. That's just how he felt now. True to his word, Kakashi had cast a jutsu on Sakura's arm to slow the effect of the one that already occupied it. But to him, that wasn't enough. He had been inwardly shaken by seeing so much blood coming from Sakura. Part of the reason came from the fact that Sakura hardly bled. 

Funny how he'd never realized this before until now. And now that he thought about it, he realized that Sakura hardly bled because he and Naruto usually ended up bleeding plenty in her place. But he couldn't think of allowing it to be any other way, and he knew Naruto felt the same as well. Sakura, the only girl on their team - the _weakest_ member of their team physically. He couldn't see Sakura as an exceptional fighter. But it was easy to see her as someone that needed to be protected. She had become quite a bit more serious with her training, had improved so much - she was a chuunin now! - he had noticed this all as time passed - but even so... 

No matter how strong she became, he and Naruto would still protect her. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"But-" Naruto began loudly. 

"It's okay, Naruto." Sakura interrupted. She looked down, expression filled with disappointment and shame. 

"If I'd been a bit faster, then this wouldn't have happened. I'm grateful that Kakashi-sensei even used that jutsu to slow this one down. Anyway, I'm fine. I don't feel dizzy, sick or hurt, so there's no need to worry." 

Sasuke's eyes followed Sakura's hand as it gingerly reached up to touch the wound on her arm. When Kakashi and Naruto turned away, she gripped it. She was scared, he realized, but trying to hide it for their sakes. _'She's changed somehow... I didn't notice because I've always been marginally more focused on Naruto.'_ Sakura looked up to find his eyes on her wound and she smiled at him, hand dropping away from it quickly. Perhaps it was just to reassure him, but there was a chance that she had been given the wrong idea for his concern. Sasuke couldn't return the gesture. Realizing that he wouldn't, Sakura turned away from him disappointedly and concentrated her energy on reassuring Naruto. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_"I love you, Sasuke-kun."_

Sasuke was well aware of Sakura's feelings for him and had known for the longest time. As little children, she'd blatently announced her love for him to everyone who would listen and would cling to him constantly. Such actions had irritated him and when he found out that she had been assigned to his team on the day of their graduations from ninja school as genins, he couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of annoyance. That annoyance had slowly turned into friendly tolerance as their interactions as a team had brought them closer, but it had not made them any more than good friends. 

Eight years. From their meeting to present day. After that time he could still see remnants of Sakura's love for him in her eyes. Sasuke, whenever he could, tried to deter any attempts of allowing Sakura to believe he felt the same way for her. It was so she wouldn't be hurt by believing a lie. 

He always wondered if it was enough. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Don't worry about it for now, anyway." Kakashi said calmly. "There's a village-wide search now for that group. Once they're captured, we'll be able to fix Sakura's arm right away." 

"But Kakashi-sensei we-!" Naruto burst out again. 

"Be quiet, Naruto. It's your job as chuunins to accomplish your missions as and when ordered. No questions asked. You have a busy day ahead of you so I suggest you listen to your assignments." The strict tone of his voice had a warning underlining it. 

There was no more talk from anyone, save Kakashi then, but it was a sullen silence. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Naruto, Sakura, you two go on ahead." Sasuke said, once they'd received all their orders. 

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said questioningly. He shook his head. 

"It's nothing important. I just need to ask Kakashi something." 

"Fine Sasuke, but don't complain if you miss anything big! Come on Sakura-chan!" Naruto began tearing down the path to their first mission. 

"O-okay!" Sakura took one last look back at Sasuke then followed Naruto. When he was sure they were out of earshot, Sasuke turned back to Kakashi, expression grim. 

"You lied about Sakura...didn't you?" Kakashi's expression remained the same. 

"She'll be fine. That's all you need to know. Go finish your mission." _This subject is closed._ Sasuke made a small sound of disgust. He turned his back on him and took off, sprinting to catch up to his teammates. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Kakashi closed his eyes for a second as if annoyed, then coolly headed for the meeting area the Hokage had chosen to discuss the situation with of rogue ninjas. He didn't regreat not telling Sasuke everything, even if it had gotten him angry with him. The information would have gotten in the way of his judgement. There was no need for worries in the first place. 

_'Sakura won't die. I'll make sure of that.'_


	7. Naruto

****

7 : Naruto

**By: Kokoro Kakera HP ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, (Manga, anime, products, etc.), belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author's Notes: **

Yep, yep. The usual... People e-mailing me about the couplings here... OF COURSE shounen-ai will be in here! But it's not the ONLY type of pairing! There will be hetero. pairings too.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Naruto watched as Sakura waded into a stream with one of the children they had been assigned to take care of. As Chuunins, their missions had become slightly harder, but were still hardly worth calling noteworthy when accomplished. 

"Jeez! Just my luck, getting stuck here to babysit!" Naruto whined. 

"Shut up and take care of your kid, Naruto." Sasuke said, pointing to the little girl. "You'd better start paying attention to her before it's too late." Naruto looked down to see the toddler on the verge of tears. 

"Ahh! Hey, hey, hey, there's no reason to cry little- WAUGH!" He gave a cry of surprise when she kicked his shin, sat down, crossed her arms and cried. 

"You little...!" Naruto pouted and sat down in front of the kid, glaring at her. She grabbed and yanked his cheeks, pulling another cry of pain from him. "That hurts you know!" He growled, rubbing his face. She laughed. "NOW you're laughing!?" Naruto threw his hands up in the air. A snicker surfaced from the side. In an amazing show of self-control, Naruto chose to ignore it. If he got caught up in a fight with Sasuke and neglected the girl, then he'd get into trouble with the clients that hired them and Kakashi. 

"Having trouble, Naruto?" Sakura grinned and sat down beside him, holding her assigned kid close. He had fallen asleep while playing. 

"NO." He returned the sneer the kid sent him. "That kid's just acting like a brat." Sakura chuckled at his frustrated comment. 

"She's just like you in a way." 

"Sakura-chan!" 

"Joking, joking! But you know..." Sakura said softly, checking the boy in her arms. "That was one of the parts of her that I liked." 

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto, touched, sat back and quieted. 

"Did you really mean that?" He grinned mischieviously and Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes. 

"Don't read too much into it, Naruto." Naruto gave a sad sigh, but it was more playful than anything else. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sakura was the first girl he'd ever really liked. Liked as in... Well, he couldn't explain it accurately. From the moment he'd met her and on, he'd always enjoyed being even just near her. Even during the period of time before they became friends - when she ignored him - he'd loved to look at her. From her lovely pink hair, cute forehead, pretty green eyes that shined and a smile that lit up the entire room. 

Becoming a team had given him a chance to gain more insight to her personality and although Sakura wasn't perfect, he'd liked what he found. She truly cared for her friends and when she could, tried to protect them, even if it meant she would die in the process. She couldn't do much, but tried anyway. She had risked her life against the sound ninja for them. Had risked her life against Gaara for Sasuke. 

Sasuke... Naruto closed his eyes. She loved Sasuke, and it showed. He'd dreamt, many times before, of having her give as much attention and adoration to him as she did Sasuke. 

He knew now, that such a thing was as palatable as what it was. Just a short dream that disappeared when he woke up. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

He nearly jumped when he felt the girl he'd been babysitting crawl onto his lap, curl up and sleep. "Jeez, you're so weird..." He mummered. "Hating me one minute, then suddenly so friendly at another." He blinked as a sudden image of Sasuke flashed in his mind. "Ya... you're just like that weirdo." 

"What did you say?" Sakura growled. 

"Not you! I mean- Nothing!" He squeaked. 

It became quiet as Sakura let go of his outburst and checked the boy in her arms. Hating silences if there was no reason for it to be there, Naruto thought of something to say. What came out of his mouth surprised him. 

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" 

"Yes?" She looked at him. She seemed a little tired and he wondered if it was because of all her games she'd played with the children, or the curse on her arm. 

"Why... do you like Sasuke so much?" She looked as startled as he felt. 

"Why?" She looked down, mouth turned upwards in a small, sad curve. "Naruto..." 

"Huh!? What's wrong?" Naruto panicked. "What did I say?" He could handle it if he made her mad, but to ever make her cry... 

"You got it all wrong, Naruto." She lowered her face so that her hair fell over her eyes as she spoke. "I may have felt something for him before, but now... Sasuke-kun is... Sasuke-kun is no longer the one I love." 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Perhaps the curse had affected more than Sakura's arm. 

Or maybe he was still asleep. 

Sakura didn't love Sasuke anymore. 

And he wasn't overjoyed about, or celebrating the fact like he thought he would. 


	8. Sakura

****

8 : Sakura

**By: Kokoro Kakera HP ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, (Manga, anime, products, etc.), belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author's Notes:   
I'm not worthy of all the wonderful reviews!!! ...No, actually, I'm not... T_T I've been quite disappointed with myself these days. I reread the last few chapters and cringed. I read this chapter and cringed. I can't seem to make it sound better though... Well... I guess I will just have to improve my writing skills! Somehow.   
Part 8 came out sort of dark... Rurouni Kenshin Tsuiokuhen's 'One of these nights' and Evanescence's 'Fields of Innocence' inspired some of it... Gotta love that angst-ridden music...**

**Notes:   
Nee-san - Sister**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"You got it all wrong, Naruto." She lowered her face so that her hair fell over her eyes as she spoke. "I may have felt something for him before, but now... Sasuke-kun is... Sasuke-kun is no longer the one I love." 

It was a lie. She knew it was once the words left her mouth. But this lie... This lie was the first step to letting go...wasn't it? 

"Sakura-chan...?" 

"It's time to go!" Sakura got up abruptly. "We'll get into trouble if we're late." 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_'Sasuke-kun.'_ She looked mournfully at his back as they walked to the mission reporting office, kids in tow. 

_'Just let go.'_ She felt a sharp pang in her chest when she realized that there was really nothing to let go of. 

Sasuke was just too far away. Where she was concerned, he was in another world she couldn't enter - couldn't even come near to touch. All she could do was stare longingly from afar. 

Why had she sought so determindly for an impossibility?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_"Wow! Sakura, look at Sasuke-kun! Isn't he great?" Ino cried. Sasuke had just finished a difficult exercise which required one to jump across a lake by the trail of small wood pieces floating in it. One try - his first - had been all he needed. "He's so strong! I bet he'll grow up to be the best ninja in the village!"_

_"He's a genious!" One of the girls from the side gushed. "And so handsome! He's perfect!" Sakura nodded, agreeing with the comments._

_"He's perfect." She clasped her hands tightly to her chest. A strong, handsome genious. A perfect ninja._

_'Sasuke-kun...' She looked at her reflection in the lake and resisted the urge to kick it. All she could see was a weak girl with a large forehead. _

'Failure shows and it only becomes easier to see. Sometimes it's impossible to fix.' 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_'That's right... I wanted... I wanted to be like Sasuke-kun. I wanted to be strong, beautiful and..."_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_"You're annoying." Sasuke walked away._

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_'I wanted to be acknowledged by him.'_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Bye, bye!" The children called out farewells as they left with their parents. 

"Take care, Touma-chan." Sakura smoothed out the boy's hair as he nodded. His eyes flickered to her arm. 

"Sakura-nee-san... your cloth changed colour..." 

"Hn?" Sakura's eyebrows went up questioningly. 

"Thank you." A woman nodded briskly to Sakura and picked up Touma. She looked frightened. "Goodbye." She left speedily, all the while hugging the boy to her tightly. 

"Bye." Sakura said, voice unaudible amidst the thick lump of surprise fogging her throat. Why had that woman acted so... 

Her hand tickled and she scratched it. She jerked when her fingertips touched something wet. 

"Sakura?" She flinched when the concerned voice reached her ears. She folded her arm to her chest and as if ashamed of it's appearance, covered it with her other arm, hand clasped over the other. 

"It's fine." She forced a smile. "I think... that I should go home. I'm feeling a little tired." Her eyes met Sasuke's and she immediately averted them. 

"...Naruto can stay here to report to Kakashi. Do you want me to go with you?" Sakura's eyes widened. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_Walking home with Sasuke... it really was just a far off dream that didn't have any hope of gaining substance. Sasuke's love was something that she couldn't even approach, even in dreams. _

Sasuke was just too far away. Where she was concerned, he was in another world she couldn't enter - couldn't even come near to touch. All she could do was watch. 

"You got it all wrong, Naruto." She lowered her face so that her hair fell over her eyes as she spoke. "I may have felt something for him before, but now... Sasuke-kun is... Sasuke-kun is no longer the one I love." 

It was a lie. She knew it was once the words left her mouth. But this lie... This lie was the first step to letting go...wasn't it?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"No." She turned away from him. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. But... I'll be fine." 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sakura stared at the long wound on her arm. It was so shallow yet... She went to the sink and took a damp cloth, intending to wipe off some of the blood that stained her arm. She gently ran the cloth down her arm. The mess only smudged. Sighing, she washed out the cloth and tried again. Some of the dried brown flakes had disappeared, but the bloody smudge was still there - only a bit darker. She frowned and got another washcloth, pressing a bit harder as she rubbed her arm. 

Blood filled the sink as she tried, 

over   
The cloth became slippery. 

and over   
She tried again with another. 

and over   
Now she was painting. 

to get her arm clean. 

The smudge wouldn't go away. 

_'I can't even...'_

It was as if she was bleeding too fast to get rid of it. 

_'Failure shows and it only becomes easier to see. Sometimes it's impossible to fix.'_

Choking back a sob she frantically grabbed another washcloth and scrubbed her arm as hard as she could. Small crimson flecks dotted the sink and the area around it. Clear salty ones joined them and they blurred together. 

"Sakura?" Sakura's mom knocked on the washroom door, wondering why her daughter was taking so long to come out. The pink-haired girl dully turned off the water and slid down so that she was kneeling in front of the sink. Head bowed, she quietly stared at her reddened hands. She'd tried to get at least them clean, but had only succeeded in spreading the smudges. 

"I'm sorry mom..." Sakura whimpered. "I made a mess and I can't clean it up." 


	9. Sasuke

****

9 : Sasuke

**By: Kokoro Kakera HP ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, (Manga, anime, products, etc.), belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author's Notes:   
Rejoice! Today's a great day! (Why wouldn't it be, I updated!) ^^ To those who read this, may the rest of the day be so good that you forget about anything bad that may have happened! ::In a good mood:: If nothing bad happened and the day was great... Let it stay great! ^___^   
Okay, forget what I said before. This chapter sucks. Like hell. The ending is so hokey! ::Beats self with keyboard::   
Sorry to make the author's notes longer, (I'm not just doing it because Sasuke's part is too short), but I need to explain something. ^^ The mood in this part fluctuated greatly from the last. Expect it to happen in future chapters as well. Angst is great, but it becomes so mundane if dragged out too much. Ditto for everything else.   
Sorry, sorry, but I just noticed that Kakashi's parts always come in with Sasuke's... It's NOT a way of extending the chapter, really. It's coincidence.   
Yep.   
::Resumes beating self with keyboard::**

**Kawarimi - Body switching, (replacement)   
Kunai - dagger**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Three hours and still, there was no sign of Kakashi at the reporting office. Sasuke sighed with annoyance. There were times when he wished dismissal from a teacher wasn't so important. 

"Where the hell is Kakashi-sensei!?" Naruto yelled. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Who ordered you to come here?" Ibiki's voice sounded loud in the small interrogation room. 

"No one. We're alone." The ninja's voice rasped painfully through the carefully placed burred needles in his throat. Only his voice box had been left untouched. 

"If you don't start telling the truth, it will become much, much worse for you." Kakashi said lightly. 

The two remained silent, unpent hatred visible in their glares. 

Ibiki reached for another pin. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

So there they were. Standing beside each other. 

Naruto crossed his arms. 

Sasuke glanced at the door. 

Naruto sighed. 

Sasuke watched a fly crawl up a wall. 

Naruto grumbled. 

Sasuke stared at the wall. 

Naruto tapped his foot. 

Sasuke stared at the tapping foot. 

Tension was building up and it was far from sexual. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"What makes you think we're lying?" One of the chained up ninja howled. All of his fingers were broken and hanging at precarious angles. The pins forced through his fingertips seemed to weigh them down. 

"Lies only work when there's nothing to disprove them." Kakashi held up one of their weapons. "Ninja's like you couldn't have used such a complicated jutsu. This is the work of someone much stronger. Theft couldn't be an option either. If these were originally cursed with such power, then they would have been guarded accordingly." The prisoners quieted and trapped expressions appeared upon their faces. 

"Perhaps you need more persuasion. If I press this through your head and into your brain, you'll feel every single movement it makes. One touch will feel like a heated iron was shoved through your head. Another like a shard of ice. Those sensitive nerves will respond until they pop." The ninja had begun to sweat. Ibiki grinned. "And I'll make sure they survive long enough for you to scream. If that area becomes unresponsive, I'll just find another place to put some more. You won't die from it either. You'll continue to feel every single needle, rip through the soft tissues of your brain - rip through every single part of you - and every second will feel like 400 years." Ibiki flexed his hand. "I can drag it out for quite a long time. Think about it. You won't sleep, think or breathe without hurting. And after that, there's more if you continue to be difficult." 

"Okay! I'll tell you whatever you want! Just... no more!" A ninja screamed. 

_'Another victim of Ibiki's mind torture.'_ Kakashi mused. 

"Shut up!" His accomplice bellowed, bringing his captor's attentions to him. "SHUT UP!" 

"NO! The one you're looking for, he's-" The man wasn't given a chance to finish. Before Kakashi and Ibiki, both prisoners literally blew open. A spray of blood and unrecognizable red globs hit their clothes. 

_'A jutsu to ensure their silence.'_ Kakashi frowned, agitation touching his insides. 

"Ibiki! We almost got the information but- ...oh." The newly arrived, also drenched, interrogation officer backed away, realizing that he didn't need to say anything. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Stop that." Sasuke murmured, still staring at Naruto's foot. 

"Stop what?" The tapping ceased as Naruto faced him and Sasuke sighed with relief. 

"Nothing." The blond gave him a speculative look. 

"What?" 

"Nothing." 

**What?"**

"I said it's nothing, idiot, so drop it." 

"SASUKE!" The hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck prickled as he sensed the growing magnitude of Naruto's anger. He shot him an annoyed look. It wasn't that hard now that Naruto's nose and forehead was nearly touching his. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Kakashi was more than a little irritated. The interrogation had gone... messily and there still were no leads to the one controlling the rogue ninjas. It wasn't impatience that was making him feel so annoyed. It was just the fact that time was running low- 

"SASUKE!" Kakashi sighed as the furious yell echoed throughout the hall from the reporting room. And now Naruto and Sasuke were squabbling. 

"Cut it out." The jounen instructor said calmly as he walked in. Naruto and Sasuke pulled back from each other, but the glares they'd exchanged were still present on their faces. "Where's Sakura?" 

"She went home early." Sasuke said. He looked at Kakashi's expression carefully as he talked. "She said she was tired." 

"I see." To his frustration, the man hardly reacted to the news. "Sasuke, Naruto... take a break for the rest of the week." 

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelped. Sasuke looked just as shocked. 

"There's nothing for you to do. Take a break for the rest of the week." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. 

_'Without having us around, that gives Kakashi some free time as well... That guy never talks straight.'_

"But Kakashi-sensei-!" 

"Forget about it Naruto." Sasuke murmered. "Let's go." Naruto looked back at the impassive white-haired teacher, then at Sasuke's retreating figure. He frowned, looking at Kakashi perplexedly, then left. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"What's with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head. 

"You never know what's with him. He always misdirecting people if he doesn't want them to know something." 

"That's stupid! We can handle those ninjas!" Naruto snorted. Sasuke frowned. 

_'That's not what he's trying to hide from us, is it?'_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_"You lied about Sakura...didn't you?" Kakashi's expression remained the same._

_"She'll be fine. That's all you need to know. Go finish your mission."_ **_This subject is closed._**

~-~-~-~-~

_"Sakura?" He noticed her flinch. She folded her arm to her chest and as if ashamed of it's appearance, covered it with her other arm, hand clasped over the other. _

"It's fine." She forced a smile. "I think... that I should go home. I'm feeling a little tired." Her eyes wouldn't meet his.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Wanna train, Sasuke?" Naruto's voice broke his train of thought. He grinned competitively. "I promise not to make your defeat too humiliating." The dark haired boy returned the gesture, not realizing that his face had been twisted into one of great discontentment moments before. 

"That's my line, idiot." 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sasuke quietly stood in the middle of the clearing, eyes closed. 

_'Knowing Naruto...'_

A twig was shifted in the grass. _'A direct attack is what I should expect first.'_ He leaped as Naruto sped through where he'd just been standing, arm extended after a punch. 

"That was an obvious move, idiot!" Sasuke called, grinning at Naruto's figure below. He frowned. _'Too obvious!'_ He blocked an overhead kick, meanwhile keeping track of the clone Naruto had made below. 

"I'm not done!" Naruto jumped off of Sasuke's arms that had flown up to block. In the next second, he channeled his chakra through his feet to burn the air around his feet, creating enough friction for him to propel back towards him. He slammed his elbow into Sasuke's stomach and they both collided with the ground. "Sasuke?" Naruto coughed. He waved the clouds of dust away. "Sasuke, are you okay!?" He blinked. "...Sasuke?" He gave a cry of disbelief as he realized he'd been trying to talk to a stick. "-Kawarimi!?" 

"Humph, too slow, dead last." Sasuke smirked from behind Naruto, his kunais crossed in front of the boy's neck. There was no sign of the clone he'd made earlier. 

Naruto cursed. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Hey, Sasuke?" 

"What?" 

The two were sitting more or less beside each other. The trees they were leaning against had two metres between them. 

"There's something...wrong." 

"What makes you say so?" If Naruto had noticed as well... 

"Just a feeling!" He laughed. His eyes closed as he did. "But it doesn't make me worried! I can beat anything!" Sasuke scowled. 

"Stop it." 

"Huh?" He blinked. 

_'Be honest with me.'_

"...Nothing." Naruto gave him a weird look and shrugged. 

"There you go, acting weird again." He murmered. He stood up. 

_'You're still hiding.'_

"I'm going home. See ya later, Sasuke." Naruto left. 

_'Still running.'_

Sasuke's eyes stayed on him until the night's darkness swallowed his figure. 

_'Still scared, Naruto.'_

Then he got up and left. 


	10. Special : Ino

****

Special : Ino

**By: Kokoro Kakera HP ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, (Manga, anime, products, etc.), belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author's Notes:   
YES! Finally! I'm sorry... It's been a LONG time, I know, but... you know, stuff gets in the way. And... You were all expecting Naruto's part, right? Well... I decided to try something new by squeezing this little tidbit in. Kind of unexpected I guess, since Ino's never been mentioned even once in this fic so far. Don't worry though, it won't feel like an unwelcome intrusion in the fic. It'll just add more filling to the story. (It's not, of course, because I didn't know what to write for Naruto's part yet). ...It's a little awkward. This chapter was extremely hard to write! I don't know much about Ino unfortunately -.-;**   
...Sorry. ;_; **...And just in case there are people here who are wondering, no, there is no shoujo-ai intended to be in this chapter. Maybe another fic and another time, but not now.   
Other warnings: This is probably the most dullest chapter I've ever written. It's the longest too! But... it NEEDS to be here. Next chapter will be better, promise!   
Saw the Matrix Reloaded yesterday! *_* It is a gift from the heavens to the film industry, I swear. **

Genjutsu - Illusion 

* * *

"What am I doing here?" 

It had been a while since they last talked. 

"It's for old times' sake." She said under her breath. 

Why had that excuse seemed much better while she was thinking of it at home than it did now that she was actually going? 

She just wanted to see how she was doing. 

Ino stopped in front of the door to Sakura's house, wondering just what to say when she came face to face with her again. Hardly anything that wasn't an insult or battle stategy had been spoken between them since they became rivals. It was ridiculous, keeping such a simple feud burning so strongly after all this time, but Ino didn't want to be the one to step down and surrender. To Sakura, it was just for Sasuke that they fought so spitefully against each other. To her, it was much more than that. 

* * *

It had always bothered her. 

_"Guess what? I like someone now!" Sakura announced. She had never looked happier. _

"Don't tell me it's Sasuke-kun." 

"Ah! How did you know?" 

Sakura was cute, popular, smart, strong and perhaps _happy_. 

She hadn't been like that when they first met. When they first met... Sakura was a small, bashful and depressed child. She'd suffered much bullying then and taken so much of it that she no longer fought against it. Just sat and cried helplessly while she accepted the cruel onslaught of words from the kids that made fun of her. 

Ino really couldn't explain why she'd befriended Sakura. Maybe it was pity. Maybe it was the small tug she'd felt at her heart when she saw Sakura crying by herself on the deserted path. She didn't know. 

All she could remember was that she'd seen the type of person Sakura could become, not what she was. Wanting to see that person - wanting to see Sakura bloom from the small, neglected bud she had begun as - she had taken care of her and given her all the love and attention only a friend could give. 

_"Wah... I've never seen Sakura look so cheerful... Since she found out she loves Sasuke-kun, she's always smiling." One of her friends commented. Ino frowned. _

"She's just hiding her feelings!" 

Yet... just for a boy Sakura claimed she loved - for someone that hadn't even shown the slightest interest in her, Sakura had forgotten her. 

_"Ino... I heard that you like Sasuke-kun too." Sakura's gaze was detached. Gone was the warm look of adoration she used to give her._

Sasuke really hadn't started out as a serious interest. It was just that if Sakura was willing to do such a thing for him, perhaps he was truly worthwhile betraying a friend's trust and love for. Sakura was extremely smart, and she always respected her for that trait. If she could get Sasuke, perhaps she could understand why for Sasuke - for a boy that she had only begun to love without truly knowing- 

_"From now on, we're rivals." Sakura left her standing alone in the park._

Sakura tore down their friendship and turned it into a rivalry. 

* * *

She knocked on the door. A pink haired woman opened the door. 

Ah, Ino-chan!" Ino nodded politely. 

"Is Sakura home?" 

"Yes she is. Come in!" The woman smiled. "Sakura should be in her room right now. If she isn't, then check the bathroom. The last time I checked on her, she was cleaning it up. Knowing how much of a perfectionist she is, she still might be in there." Sakura's mother looked at a clock situated on the hallway wall. "Ah, Ino-chan, can you tell Sakura that I've left if she asks? I have an important appointment to get to." 

"Okay. Goodbye, Haruno-san." The woman left, shutting the door and locking it behind her. 

Ino sighed. She looked up the long set of stairs before her, wondering if by the time she reached the end of them, she would know what to say. 

* * *

Sakura stared at the splotches on the floor, on the wall, on and around the sink. She couldn't move. If she did, then she would make the mess worse. The blood pooled and sunk into the fabric of her clothes on her lap. 

"What do I do?" She whimpered. "I can't... I can't do anything..." 

The circle symbol on her skirt flap slowly faded into the moist red that crawled through the fabric. 

* * *

"Sakura?" Ino called. She went to her room and looked inside. No one. "Sakura?" She sighed. 

_'Are you really still in there?'_ She wondered, staring at the door of the washroom. "Sakura? You there? Stop cleaning up, it's rude to keep a guest waiting!" 

"Ino?" A quiet voice murmured from the other side of the door. 

"Sakura?" Ino talked a bit less loudly, suddenly feeling uneasy. "Sakura, what are you doing in there?" 

"Ino... I..." She heard a small sob reverberate from the room. "I'm..." 

"Sakura? Open the door!" She tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "Sakura! Open the door!" She was really worried now. She had always known that Sakura wasn't the happiest person in the world, but for her to actually be crying like this... 

"Don't..." A small voice pleaded. "Don't, Ino... Don't look at me..." 

"I don't care about how you look, if you don't open the door right now, then I'll break it down!" Ino yelled. "Open the door, Sakura!" It was quiet. Ino tensed. "...Sakura? Sakura? Sakura!? Sakura!!" She cursed and stepped back, planning to ram the door. 

At the exact moment, the doorbell rang. Ino stopped what she was doing. Maybe whoever was there could help. That meant leaving Sakura for a little while - even longer without help if it wasn't someone who could help right away. She shot a quick look at the door, then back downstairs. It would only take a few seconds. She sprinted down the stairs and threw open the door. A look of surprise crossed her face, her state of hurry faltering. "Y-you're Sakura's-" 

"Teacher." Kakashi answered. "Where's Sakura?" Ino blinked, remembering why she was there. 

"There's something wrong with her!" She burst out. "She doesn't want..." Ino looked at the ground. 

* * *

_"Don't, Ino... Don't **look** at me..."_

* * *

"Ino." She looked up. Kakashi looked very serious then. "Where is Sakura?" 

"Upstairs." She said. "She locked herself in a room upstairs." The two rushed upstairs to where Sakura had locked herself. 

"Sakura? It's Kakashi." The teacher called. He gripped the doorknob. "Sakura?" 

"...Kakashi-sensei?" There was a small whimper from the washroom. 

"Yes. Open the door, Sakura." 

"But..." Ino's expression tightened. She couldn't stand it anymore. 

"Open it!" Ino yelled. "Or else it'll be broken down! Did you make a mess or something? Well if you're so upset about it, then you'd better open this door, otherwise an even bigger mess will be made and it'll be your fault!" She felt Sakura's teacher look at her and she forced herself to keep a level gaze on the door. She didn't think that she would be able to stand meeting his look. She had after all, hit Sakura where she knew would hurt. 

_'It's just because I'm worried.'_

A small click signaled that the door was unlocked. Kakashi stepped forward and pushed it open slowly, lest Sakura not be far away enough from the door to avoid getting hit. 

Ino's eyes widened when the room was revealed. 

It was everywhere - the blood was - in the sink, around it and on the floor. It wasn't like it was pooling, all the stains were just smudges or dots, but the shock of seeing so much everywhere- She fell to her knees. 

"S-sakura...how..." She wanted to take back what she said before. The guilt of making the comment seemed to fester inside of her. 

_'I feel sick.'_

She turned her eyes to Kakashi, not wanting to see Sakura anymore. It was the first time she had ever seen him look shocked. 

A small sob brought her attention back to her friend. Ino bit her lip, not wanting to cry along with her. It just didn't seem like the right time for her to do so when everything that was wrong was with Sakura. The pink-haired ninja looked absolutely miserable. She wouldn't even bring her head up to face them. She looked so ashamed, so unhappy. 

_'It's like-'_

* * *

_A little girl cried by herself on an empty path. She hated herself. She wasn't cute like the other girls, because her forehead took up her entire face, and she wasn't strong enough to be respected by anyone. She was an ugly thing. Little ugly forehead thing. _

It was then when Ino noticed her.

* * *

"Sakura, what happened?" Kakashi approached her - not quickly - and crouched by her. He carefully reached forward and tried to get a hold of her wounded arm, but the second he touched it, Sakura yanked herself away. Spots of blood rained on the sleeve of his clothes. 

"I...I failed the mission. This is my fault. I can't..." She buried her face into her hands. 

* * *

_"So..." Ino squatted in front of the sobbing girl. "Everyone makes fun of your forehead huh?" The pink-haired girl sniffled. _

"Who are you?" Her tears seemed to subside a little as curiosity ebbed forward. 

"Yamanako Ino. What about you?" 

"I'm... Sakura." The words had been barely audible to Ino. 

* * *

"Sakura..." Ino said quietly, crawling forward slowly. Sakura cringed away from her, but there was nowhere else to go. The wall was behind her and Kakashi was beside. 

* * *

_**'Sakura... huh?'** She looked over the girl. **'She's afraid to say her own name...'** _

"I can't hear you! Say it louder!" She insisted. 

**'Show that there's nothing to be afraid to say.**

"Haruno Sakura!" She burst out. She winced, shutting her eyes tightly. She prepared herself for ridicule. 

* * *

"Stop acting like a coward, Sakura. Isn't that what... you hate most?" 

* * *

_"Hn... I see... So this is the big forehead!" She lightly pressed her pointer finger to it, making Sakura look up. Ino flicked her finger forward gently. Sakura's hair had been messily combed over her forehead into long bangs that practically covered her eyes. Ino slid her hand under the unruly bangs and pushed them back. "So you try to hide it with your hair - like a ghost." Sakura's eyes began to fill up with tears again. Everything Ino said was right on target._

* * *

"You have to show yourself proudly!" Ino said, voice growing louder. "Didn't I teach you that? If you hide, then everyone will know that there's a reason for it. That's why you'll be made fun of." 

* * *

_"It's Sakura, right?" The girl nodded, making a small choked sound of affirmation. "Come here again tomorrow. I'll give you something nice!" Ino said as she got up to leave. _

**'Come here tomorrow, and I'll show you how to make those tears go away.'**

Sakura looked up, eyes wide with surprise. An... invitation? 

Her tears had stopped.

* * *

Ino's face relaxed slightly as Sakura looked up. 

* * *

_"See Sakura, you're much cuter this way!" Her bangs had been combed to the sides of her face so that her forehead was exposed. A bow was tied into her hair to keep it from falling back into her eyes. "You can keep the ribbon." _

"Thank you... but..." 

"But what?" Ino frowned. 

"My forehead..." 

* * *

"Remember, Sakura? What I said before?" 

* * *

_"You have to show it off confidently! Confidently! It's not as ugly as you think."_

* * *

"You may have started out as a small unnoticed and unappreciated bud..." 

* * *

_Sakura's eyes widened with surprise at Ino's words. _

**'Ino...**

A tiny smile crept onto her lips.

* * *

Ino's eyes filled with tears. 

"But when you bloomed, you became a beautiful flower!" 

Sakura stared at Ino for a second, before dropping her head down. Her shoulders shook with slight sobs. 

"Thank you... Ino." She began to wipe away her tears. Ino sighed and leaned on her haunches. 

Kakashi, who had been silent and still for a while, chose that moment to speak. 

"Sakura, your arm-" He held out his hand. Sakura nodded and placed her arm into his hand. She looked away as he placed his other hand over it to start the spell. "You shouldn't have left so quickly. This jutsu needs to be replaced everyday." 

"Every-?" 

"Ah. Otherwise, it wears off." 

"O-oh..." Ino noticed Sakura cringe with embarassment. She would probably feel the same way too, if she made such a big deal out of something that could have been solved so easily. 

It was quiet while Kakashi redid the jutsu, until Ino gasped, remembering something. 

"Sakura, what's wrong with your mother!?" She demanded. 

* * *

_"Is Sakura home?" _

"Yes she is. Come in!" The woman smiled. "Sakura should be in her room right now. If she isn't, then check the bathroom. The last time I checked on her, she was cleaning it up. Knowing how much of a perfectionist she is, she still might be in there."

* * *

"When I asked her about you, she was smiling when she mentioned you!" 

"No..." Sakura shook her head. "No, she didn't know. She didn't see. I used a small genjutsu so that she wouldn't." 

"Oh..." Ino blinked. When had Sakura become skilled enough to use such a genjutsu? 

Kakashi finished rewrapped up Sakura's arm quickly and neatly. He looked at her levelly. 

"Are you okay?" Sakura nodded. 

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi smiled and patted her head in an affectionate manner. Sakura was the only one of his students who still let him do so. Naruto had made it clear long ago that he didn't want to be treated like a kid anymore and Sasuke... Sasuke was Sasuke. 

"Don't leave before I renew the jutsu next time." He said. 

"Sorry..." Sakura murmured. "I just..." She trailed off. 

_'Was too scared to show anyone that you were hurt?'_ Ino honestly wondered if Sakura should get her head checked one day. Her obsession with looking perfect in everyone else's eyes was becoming too much. 

* * *

Sometimes she wondered, fearfully, if Sakura would die for that obsession. 

It was only a tiny paranoid thought. 

* * *

Kakashi stood up, knowing that Sakura wouldn't finish her statement. 

"Well, since my business is done here..." He opened the door and stepped out of the washroom. "Be present for tomorrow's mission, Sakura." Sakura nodded as Kakashi left. 

Ino sighed as the jounen instructor left. She looked back at Sakura who seemed to be surveying the mess. 

"I'll help you clean up." 

"Okay. I'll go get some sponges." Sakura stood up to go. 

"...Sakura?" Ino called out hesitantly. She wondered why it was so hard to ask such a simple thing - No, why it had _become_ so hard to ask... 

"Ya?" Sakura stopped and looked back at Ino. 

"Are you..." She bit her tongue, hoping that it would motivate it to move. "Are you okay?" Sakura's bewildered look was priceless. Then it melted into a warm expression of gratitude. Something within Ino softened, while another part of her became cold. That expression, the one that Sakura used to give her while they were friends- but accompanying it... 

_'There you go again...Sakura.'_ Ino badly wanted to shake the pink-haired girl then. 

Sakura's smile had always been pretty, like a plastic doll's. 

_'Hiding your feelings like that.'_


	11. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke

****

11 : Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke

**By: Kokoro Kakera HP ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, (Manga, anime, products, etc.), belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author's Notes:   
Here it is! It was painful, writing this, I tell you, because I didn't expect it. This is one of those chapters in the middle of the beginning and climax that you need; otherwise the whole thing won't work. It's like the cream filling in an Oreo cookie. *_* I LOVE Oreos. (Especially with milk).   
Ah yes, my excuse for being late. It's good too! You'll never believe it! I was writing, (at breakneck speed too), but when I finally finished, I realized something amazing. I actually wrote chapter 12 instead of 11! Isn't that crazy!?   
...It's true.   
Let's ignore the fact that I'm currently writing another fanfiction besides this one.   
(Ya, don't read it if you currently respect me).   
How can I say this...? Aw heck, I'll just make it blunt. I love you all!!! All the nice comments you've made, and one, telling their friends about this fanfiction too! I've never felt so touched...   
Notice the chapter title? Sorry about that. I guess Naruto has to wait another little while until he gets his own chapter back.   
Okay, okay, it's getting long, but one more note: This chapter was written while listening to Tsugaru from the DDR 7th mix soundtrack. (Yes, I will continue to advertise songs like this, but they're worth it!!!)   
Warning: This chapter was written quickly with impatience. Don't expect something amazing.**

* * *

_"There's nothing for you to do. Take a break for the rest of the week."_

* * *

Kakashi had told him to do whatever he wanted for a week. 

"But what did he mean by 'There's nothing for you to do!?" Naruto yelled. There was probably an entire list of missions that needed to be accomplished. There always was. 

This being a fact, there was only one conclusion Naruto could come up with to explain Kakashi's sudden dismissal of his team. He was trying to hide something very important from them, which made him wonder; just how _big_ was this secret? "There's nothing for me to do, my ass." Naruto murmured as he tied on his forehead protector. He would go to the usual meeting place and from there... Naruto faltered when he realized something. 

...Kakashi had dismissed them for a while. How would he confront him if he didn't even come!? 

"Damnit!" 

There was a small metallic click at the door as a scroll was inserted through the mail slot. 

* * *

"A change of plans?" Sakura murmured. "And location for today?" Unless Kakashi had something really big that needed to be kept somewhat secret and started right away, she couldn't think of why he even bothered to go through the trouble of making such a notice. Why wouldn't they just walk there from their usual meeting point? She looked up from the map that had been also included on the notice to make sure she was going the right way. 

"Sasuke-kun? Naruto?" Both boys turned. 

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily. "Feeling better today?" Sakura smiled. 

"Yes. Thank you." Sakura unconsciously touched her arm. She reddened at the memory of the day before. 

* * *

_"You shouldn't have left so quickly. This jutsu needs to be replaced everyday." _

"Every-?" 

"Ah. Otherwise, it wears off." 

"O-oh..."

* * *

_'That was too embarrassing! I went crazy over nothing! I'm such an idiot...'_

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura blinked away the memory. 

"S-sorry." She said, shaking her head. "I zoned out..." She looked away from Naruto's befuddled expression to see Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun?" She inclined her head slightly. He looked distracted. He seemed to be looking for something. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked in the same direction he was. "Is there something the matter?" 

"Don't you think it's strange?" He murmured, getting both Naruto and Sakura's attentions. "That Kakashi suddenly changed his mind about giving us a break and at the same time, changed our meeting location?" 

"Maybe he wants to teach us something today." Naruto said shrugging. 

"Naruto's probably right." Sakura said reassuringly. "If we're going to practice a new jutsu, Kakashi-sensei would want us to be in a secluded place where we can't do harm to nearby civilians." 

"Why not just walk here from the meeting place then?" Sasuke asked. 

"So we don't get held back if we meet someone along the way?" Sakura said, sounding unsure herself now. "I was wondering the same thing earlier, but Kakashi-sensei probably has a good reason for it..." Sasuke didn't look convinced. 

"You scared of something, Sasuke?" Naruto asked teasingly. "Yo-awahh!" Chakra blades flew at him at frightening speeds. In a flash, Sasuke was behind him, snatching him back just in time. Time seemed to slow down for Naruto as he, while being tugged out of the way, felt the wind off the sharp projectiles brush his face and then whistle by. 

"Shit, we've been set up!" Sasuke's sharingan had already emerged. 

Barely a second after the first attack, another barrage of blades were sent, causing Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura to scatter. 

One particularly fast one caught the edge of Naruto's pants and to his shock ate away half of his pant leg as a result. 

"Don't let them even touch you!" Naruto yelled. "It'll be like getting hit directly by something twice its size!" 

Sakura hadn't fared much better in keeping her clothes completely intact. The skirt flaps of her suit were no longer around. 

"How long will this last?" Naruto yelled. He was beginning to tire. 

"Don't you dare start slacking off!" Sasuke snapped. He leaped again and hissed when the end of his shirtsleeve was caught. He was left with a one-sleeved shirt. 

_'I can't dodge properly like this!'_

He was becoming too distracted watching out for Naruto and Sakura at the same time. Sakura hadn't said anything, but he knew she was probably tiring out as well. He reached out and grabbed the back of her shirt to yank her from a shower of chakra she didn't seem to be dodging fast enough. 

"Sorry." Sakura apologized as she jumped past him to dodge another attack. 

_'Stupid, stupid! You should have been able to dodge that one!'_ Sakura berated herself fiercely, vowing not to become a third wheel for Sasuke again in the fight, if she could help it. _'Sasuke-kun has enough on his hands as it is, without me being a rock in his path.'_

Sasuke made a mental note to talk to Sakura after this was over. It was frustrating that in normal situations, Sakura would express if she felt any form of fatigue or pain, while in life and death situations like this, she wouldn't say anything at all. If he hadn't been checking on her, he might have allowed her to get cut into pieces because she hadn't said anything about being tired. 

"What the-?" Naruto's voice brought Sasuke back to attention. 

"We're trapped!" Sakura cried. Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized what Sakura and Naruto were talking about. A dome of chakra blades had risen around them. Naruto spun around wildly, looking for a way out. 

"It's no use." A ninja announced triumphantly. Sasuke's eyes picked her out immediately from the shadows of a heavily mossed tree. "My chakra has you completely surrounded. It's only a matter of me completing this jutsu before you're all sliced into pieces. You can try though. It's always been quite entertaining for me to watch my enemies realize the hopelessness of their situation before they die." 

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto yelled. "We won't die like this!" There had to be a way out. No jutsu was completely and utterly without weakness or possibility of failure. His eyes flickered from Sakura to Sasuke. Sakura was quivering, meaning she didn't have any good ideas. Sasuke didn't look to optimistic either. _'But this can't be the end! I still...'_ Naruto's hands became tight fists. _'I still have to become Hokage! I have to beat Sasuke! And I...'_ Naruto's eyes softened when he looked back at Sakura. _'I have someone to protect.'_

As the minutes ticked by though, the situation only seemed to become worse. 

Sakura looked absolutely terrified. She slowly looked back at Sasuke. 

"Sasuke-kun..." She whispered. 

Sasuke had a grim look on his face. He'd never seen this technique before and it didn't help that he was caught off guard by it. For the moment, things looked pretty bad. 

"Calm down, Sakura." Sasuke looked around, forcing his mind to do the same. He was on the edge of panicking. He couldn't help it. 

_'I don't want to die.'_

His blood ran loudly in his ears and he could hear the thundering rhythm of his heart. 

_'I'll die. I'll die. I'll die... -Stop it!'_

Sasuke blinked away the black dots appearing in his eyes. 

_'Breathe._

The Sharingan in his eyes was already collecting information about the jutsu that was being used. His eyes narrowed as his mind began to realize and predict the ninja's actions. Maybe if he understood enough, he could stop the jutsu from being performed completely. He nearly choked, his breath stopping, at seeing the ninja initiate the beginning of the technique that would close the sphere of bladed chakra loops. There wasn't enough time-! 

"There's no point in dragging out a kill if there's no tangible fear involved." The ninja sighed. "I'm afraid it's time for you all to die." Her hands moved faster. "I just hope they'll be able to sort out your body parts after I'm done. A mixed up finger or nose could be quite inconvenient if they tried to prepare your remains for a funeral." 

Sakura's hands gripped into fists so tightly that her fingernails cut into her palms. There was nowhere to run. No way to get out. No way for them to be saved. She screamed as the ninja called out the first word of the jutsu that would finish her, Naruto and Sasuke. 

"Dea-" 

It happened so fast that the ninja didn't even get a chance to utter a cry, much less make another sound. Just as she was about to recite the rest of her jutsu, a spear ripped through her throat. The spray of blood that burst forward was swallowed up before it fell when the spear ignited and engulfed her body. 

The deadly chakra dome collapsed and fell harmlessly to the ground, disintegrating on contact. 

A cloud of ashes rising was all that was left of the ninja's corpse when it fell. 

The spear, seemingly unmarred, slid smoothly through the ashes into the ground with a whisper, it's metal glinting victoriously. 

_It had all happened before the body even touched the ground._

"What a useless subordinate. That jutsu left her so vulnerable that she couldn't even sense me coming." The three chuunins stared at the charred flakes, horrified by the sight and stunned by the speed of the kill. "There's no need to thank me." A man said lightly. He walked up behind the corpse remains and kicked them. "I'm not too fond of her." Sasuke and Naruto turned to the newcomer, both distrustful and filled with apprehension. They hadn't sensed his arrival either. The man smiled pleasantly. It made their skin crawl. 

"Why would we thank you?" Sakura whispered shakily, still staring at the pile of ashes. 

"Indeed." The man agreed. "After all, I didn't do it to save you." 


	12. Naruto

****

12 : Naruto (Yes! It's NARUTO'S chapter! ^_^)

**By: Kokoro Kakera HP ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, (Manga, anime, products, etc.), belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author's Notes:   
Heh, for those who didn't believe my excuse last chapter, go smack yourselves over the head. I mean, after writing a chapter of anything, doesn't anyone stop and go over it to see if they can make it sound a little better or edit out that small mistake you might have missed? ...Ya, I know, it doesn't help me because I'm a lost case.   
Sorry about the last chapter. It was lazy, pretty bad and sloppily written, I know. I was in a hurry when I wrote it since it was nearing my set deadline for each chapter of this fic. Hn...I think I'll take a small break for this week since I brought out two chapters this time...   
Hahaha...the angst just keeps piling up...**

* * *

"You killed one of your own soldiers for your sake?" Sakura couldn't believe what she had just heard. 

"She was useless. She also wasn't following orders." He paused, his eyes scanning the group. "Speaking of orders..." Naruto's hand flew to his kunai and snapped them in front of him at ready. Sasuke and Sakura had done the same. 

"What do you want?" Naruto demanded. The man's eyes slid to him and the tiny hairs on the back of Naruto's neck stood up. 

"Nothing of much importance. Just you." Naruto nearly dropped all of his kunai. 

"Me?" 

"Naruto?" 

"No." Sasuke stepped forward until he was slightly in front of Naruto. Sakura followed his lead. The man raised a curious eyebrow. 

"And like that you two plan to...?" 

"You're not getting Naruto." Sakura said. 

"Hey, stop that you guys, it's embarrassing!" Naruto said from behind them. He didn't need them to protect him! Especially not the guy he was supposed to beat and the girl he was meant to protect! 

"Shut up, idiot." Sasuke snapped. "This guy is probably stronger than that woman we faced earlier. We can't take any chances." 

"No, you shouldn't." The man agreed. "You should surrender the boy to me and walk away alive... Or rather, walk away without seeing your friend," He made a small gesture towards Sakura, "Die right in front of you first, while you do nothing." Naruto's eyes narrowed. 

"What?" 

"You think I didn't notice?" His lips curled into an amused smirk. "I feel sorry for you." He said, addressing Sakura directly. "Of all the people that you could have fought against, you end up with the only one who knows how to speed up that particular curse of yours. Lucky for you huh?" 

"You're lying." Sakura said accusingly. The ninja noticed Sasuke take a step forward and shook his head, his hand forming an introduction to a jutsu. Sakura's eyes widened when her cut began to burn. "I'm sure that you don't want to find out if I really can though. It's quite... messy." 

"Why do you want Naruto?" She demanded. She kept her voice steady; surprising herself with how collected it sounded. 

"None of your business. Give me the kid and everyone goes away alive and happy." 

"No." Sasuke snapped right away. His muscles became taut. "He's not going anywhere with you." 

"You don't have a choice, or rather, you do, but you'd better make sure you're fine with it." The man's hand moved to make the second step of the jutsu. Sakura forced her expression to stay blank, despite the fact that her wound was now seized with scorching pains. "I'll kill her if you don't." Naruto and Sasuke glanced at Sakura uneasily. She shook her head. 

"He's lying. Don't go with him Naruto." 

"Am I?" The man smiled wider and formed the third position. 

Sakura's hand twitched. This didn't go unnoticed. 

The ninja smirked. His eyes had flicked back and forth from Sakura only for a millisecond, but it was enough for him to know. 

"I'm serious. I'll kill her." He looked disgustingly smug. "Hey, girl, you feel it, don't you? I've only done three seal positions and your skin feels like it's going to rip, doesn't it?" 

"I don't feel a thing." Sakura said levelly. She glanced at Naruto quickly. "And you're not getting Naruto." 

The fourth was formed. 

_Tpp._

The sound of liquid hitting the ground had gotten their attentions. Blood was steadily flowing from Sakura's arm. Naruto and Sasuke stared at it, shock registering on their faces. 

"Sakura-chan... you..." Naruto looked at her, confusion dominating his features. 

_'Sakura-chan lied to us...?'_

Sakura grasped her arm tightly. 

"It's nothing." She said softly. "Don't go with him, Naruto." 

"But..." He looked back at Sasuke - he usually knew what to do. 

_'There has to be a way out of this...'_

Naruto's confidence dropped when instead of an assured, knowledgable expression, Sasuke offered a look as lost as he felt. They had never been in such a situation before. "Sakura-chan..." He whispered. 

He couldn't believe it. For a guy like him, she bore the effects of the curse and lied to him and Sasuke about it. She _lied_, even if it meant dying, _for him_. 

* * *

When Kakashi had warned them about situations like this, it had seemed too hard a decision to make. At the time, he had Sasuke pinned under his knee to prove a point. 

_"Selfish actions that destroy teamwork bring danger to your teammates and that can get them killed. For example..." Kakashi reached into his back pocket and pulled out a kunai to hold it against Sasuke's throat. "Sakura! Kill Naruto or Sasuke will die!"_

Naruto knew that at the time, had he been in the same situation, he wouldn't have been able to make such a decision. Sakura and Sasuke were both important to him. They were both his most cherished friends - the ones he would lay his life down for. It was different now. The situation was to his advantage because he wasn't choosing between Sakura and Sasuke. He was choosing to keep Sakura alive. Sakura hadn't even given a second thought about sacrificing herself for him. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't be able to make the decision himself, because he wasn't one of the hostages in question. 

It was up to him to make it for all three of them. 

* * *

_'It's not fair, but...'_

Naruto glared at the man fiercely. "I really hate your guts." He murmured. "And I'd never, ever trust a guy like you... But... Give your word, that you'll stop - that you won't hurt Sakura-chan. And I'll go with you." The ninja smirked triumphantly. 

"You have my word." 

Naruto took a step forward. 

"No!" Sakura objected sharply. Her kunai dropped to the ground as she grabbed Naruto by his sleeve. "Don't... Naruto." 

"Sakura-chan..." Sakura could see the pained indecisiveness in his eyes. It warmed her insides to know that he cared that much for someone as useless as her. 

"There's no reason for you to act like it's such a hard decision." She whispered. Naruto stared at her, as if not believing what she had just said. 

"But-" 

"That's right. It's not a hard decision." The fifth seal was formed and Naruto's jacket was splattered by blood. Sakura winced and faltered slightly. 

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? I-" He took a step forward, but was held back by Sakura. 

"It doesn't hurt." Sakura said, her voice tight. "It doesn't hurt at all... You don't have to do anything about it. It would only be a waste of time to give up your life for nothing." Naruto's form became less taut as Sakura's requests fell upon his ears. 

"But... your arm is-" He tried to pull away again. 

"It doesn't hurt." She said again. "Didn't you listen to me talking? Even if it did hurt, it wouldn't compare to how much it would hurt if you disappeared! Because...to me, you're an important person." Naruto froze. He stared at her, shocked by what she'd said. His attempts to make her let go of him stopped. She smiled then and for a moment, everything seemed to be all right. "So stay." 

"Then the girl dies." The man raised his hands. 

"Stop it!" Naruto growled. 

_'I'm sorry, Sakura-chan._

"I said I would go with you." Sakura's eyes widened and filled with tears. 

"No..." She whimpered, shutting her eyes tightly. Her head fell forward as the situation seemed to become more and more hopeless. Her hands tightened in the material. "Naruto..." 

"I had to make sure." The man shrugged. Naruto's hand tightened into a fist. 

"Sakura-chan... Let go." He murmured. Sakura shook her head. 

"Don't." She whispered. She buried her face into his back. She felt pitiful, holding onto Naruto and crying like that. "You can't..." 

"Sakura-chan." Naruto's voice sounded uncharacteristically serious. Sakura slowly looked up at him, revealing to him how devastated she was with his decision. 

"Don't go." She pleaded. "We-we're a three-man team! If you leave-" 

"We are a three-man team." Naruto's voice cut hers off. He gently took hold of Sakura's fingers, which were tightly entwined in his jacket. "But if you die, then we'll become two. If I go, then at least we'll still be whole. I don't think he wants to kill me." He smiled, even as Sakura's tears spilled faster. His heart felt as if it had been sharply tugged. 

_'I'm the reason, she's crying._

"I'm counting on you, Sakura-chan." He squeezed her hand as he disengaged her grip from his clothes. Sakura dropped to her knees as he walked to the man. He paused in mid-step, turning back to where his team was watching him. "I'm counting on you too, Sasuke!" A second passed between them, where their eyes met and an understanding was reached. Naruto turned away. "You'd better not chicken out." He said quietly. 

"Stop trying to look cool, idiot." Sasuke chided him, but his voice didn't have its usual bite. "You should save that energy for later." Naruto grinned back at him in response. 

"See ya." 

And as Sasuke and Sakura watched, Naruto was taken from them. 


	13. Sakura, Sasuke

****

13 : Sakura, Sasuke

**By: Kokoro Kakera HP ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, (Manga, anime, products, etc.), belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author's Notes:   
Yep, doing another weird thing with the chapter again. Won't work if I do it any other way though.   
This chapter is... well, I suppose it's just another 'cream-filling' chapter. Meh, it IS the 13th chapter... The next three are where things really start happening. I COULD write it all out as one big chapter, but you all know that's not my style.   
(It's because I love my cliffhangers too much).   
(Also because I'm too lazy.)   
>D You can throw things at me now if you'd like.   
I can't believe it. Some people have actually e-mailed me saying that my fanfiction made them like Sakura! I'm so happy that this little story of mine could do such a thing! *^_^* Thank you! Really though, Sakura isn't meant to be hated. She's a really nice character in the anime and manga. She's just misunderstood because of the layers of 'anime girl stereotype' dumped on her. Keep looking past those barriers and you'll find something nice in almost every person! =)**

* * *

Things weren't supposed to be like this. 

Sakura was still on the ground, crying for all she was worth. A minute passed, before Sasuke couldn't wait for her to calm down by herself. 

"Sakura." She gave a small strangle hiccup as she tried to restrain another sob. 

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun... I-" Her voice dissolved into tiny whimpers. 

"Sakura." He said again. "Your arm... Is it okay?" 

"It's fine." She said in a whisper. "It stopped bleeding when he left." 

_'With Naruto.'_ She wouldn't look at him when she talked. 

"Let's go then, Sakura." 

"But-" She grasped her arm tightly, remembering the trouble it had caused earlier. 

"We don't have the luxury of backing out of this." Sasuke said quietly. "We have a promise to keep."

* * *

_'Sasuke-kun...'_

They'd been walking for a while now and he hadn't talked to her since after Naruto's kidnapping. Sakura was sure that he was furious with her. Why wouldn't he be? It had been her fault they lost Naruto. Why had he not just left her behind? She looked down and bit her lip. The hatred she harboured for herself burned bitterly in her stomach and at the moment it was a miracle she wasn't crying. 

Sasuke glanced back at Sakura to check on her. Out of them both, he was sure she had taken it the hardest. He noticed how dejected she looked and realized that she was blaming herself for what happened. He mentally cursed. The fact that he hadn't said anything since then probably helped her assume as much. 

"Sakura." She looked up. 

"Yes?" She whispered. 

"Wait." 

"Huh?" She stopped in mid-step and blinked when Sasuke turned around to face her. His expression, instead of being one of disgust like she'd expected, was apologetic. "Sasuke...kun-?" 

"We'll get him back. For sure. So-" He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "Stop being so hard on yourself." Sakura's eyes filled up with tears of relief. She nodded, eyebrows creased from the effort not to let her tears fall. 

"Okay." 

_'You'd better be okay, you idiot.'_ Sasuke thought. _'I've kept my end of the deal. You'd better keep yours.'_

* * *

_"I'm counting on you too, Sasuke!" A second passed between him and Naruto, where their eyes met and an understanding was reached._

_'I'll be fine. Protect Sakura.'_

* * *

"Junrou was right after all." A voice pulled Sasuke from his thoughts and he immediately got into an attack position. Two ninjas stood before them and Sasuke had a strong feeling that they weren't there for peaceful reasons. 

One of them grinned. "You two were stupid enough to try and follow him. Mistakes are meant to be learnt from, but this will be the last one you ever make." With that said, he and his accomplice, both perfectly synchronized, made three quick hand symbols. The area around them seemed to change. 

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried fearfully. 

"Stay near me!" He yelled. "Don't leave my side under any circumstances!" He turned to keep an eye on her and swung around quickly, shocked when he didn't find her behind him. 

"Sakura!" 

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. "Sasuke-kun! Where are you?" He was behind her only seconds before... 

"Don't bother." A body materialized from the shadows. "Even if I don't kill you first, you'll never be able to find him as long as I'm alive." 

* * *

"Shit! Sakura!" Sasuke looked around wildly, searching for her. 

"It's no use. Unless Toru and I are both dead, this genjutsu will keep you from seeing each other." The ninja that had stopped him earlier smirked as Sasuke stopped his attempts to locate Sakura. His arms fell to his sides as he gave up his last action. He turned and put all his attention on his enemy instead. 

_'I don't have time for this!'_ Sasuke could feel his anger grow by the second. 

"You shouldn't have said that." The sharingan surfaced in Sasuke's eyes. His muscles tensed up as he readied himself. 

"Oh?" The ninja crouched into a fighting position, anticipation in his features. 

Sasuke's arms shot out, sending a flock of shurikens at him. The ninja dodged them, a slight amount of unease showing up in his face when he noted how fast he had to react. The deadly intent in Sasuke's eyes didn't change. 

"You've just given up your life." 


	14. Sasuke

****

14 : Sasuke

**By: Kokoro Kakera HP ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, (Manga, anime, products, etc.), belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author's Notes:   
=_= Summer has arrived. That much is obvious. Ice cream sounds good right about now... **

I pushed Sakura's chapter and replaced it with Sasuke's this time. Nothing I could do about it though. Sorry. Nope. Sorry about how short it is... It's shorter than chapter 1!!! 

Oh... and I'll be moving soon, so there might be a small period of time where I don't update... Actually, that's not unusual for me... 

What would my notes be without me gushing about great music once in a while? (A lot shorter). Ahem... Putting that aside, the next few chapters will be written listening to tracks from the _Witch Hunter Robin OST Tracks_ - beautiful music, (*_* Yes it is), by Taku Iwasaki himself.

* * *

"You've just given up your life." Sasuke stated it as if it were a fact. 

"What? You-" The ninja wasn't given a chance to finish. In that same second, Sasuke's fist crashed against his jaw. Spinning, he clawed the air, blindly searching for an object to steady him. At the last minute he remembered that he was in a clearing and threw out his leg behind him. He staggered and tried to recover from the hit. Wiping his mouth, he looked around angrily, spitting up blood and curses. 

"I'm right here, bastard." Sasuke drove his fist into the man's sternum and slammed him into a tree. Quickly yanking out a pair of kunai from his back pocket, Sasuke drove one into the man's shoulder and the other through his thigh, pinning him to the tree. A wrenched scream tore the still atmosphere of the forest. 

Drawing back his hand again, which was equipped with another dagger, Sasuke prepared to give the final blow. 

"Wait! I can tell you about your friend!" Sasuke halted his attack, but kept his weapon in front of the man's heart incase he tried anything. 

"Talk." 

"You shouldn't be so worried about your friend. He'll be kept alive and in perfect condition until the end of this week." 

"What will happen then?" 

"I don't know. I'm not important enough to be told that." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He was lying. It didn't matter. A week was enough time to find Naruto. Whatever was planned for him would be prevented. There were other, more pressing matters. 

"What about the girl who was with me?" 

"Toru probably already killed her." Sasuke's grip on his kunai tightened. 

* * *

_'Protect Sakura.' _

"I'm counting on you, Sasuke!"

* * *

"No." Sasuke murmured. "Sakura... is stronger than that. She..." 

* * *

_Sakura clutched her bleeding arm tightly while Naruto and Kakashi were distracted. She was scared, but was trying to hide it. _

She was trying to be strong for them. 

* * *

"She's different." He plunged the kunai into the ninja's heart. He stared at him in disbelief. 

"Y-you... but I..." Blood streamed from his mouth in branching trails. Sasuke pulled the kunai out, allowing blood to flow freely from the cut. Large spurts of the red liquid spilled from the hole in the ninja's chest in time with his slowing heartbeat. He slumped forward. 

"You gave up your life the minute you made it clear it would be in my way. ...A talkative and obvious ninja like you wouldn't have lived much longer anyway." 

Sasuke turned from the dead man. The genjutsu had faded. He broke into a hard sprint into the now familiar wood, only one thing dominating his mind amidst the panic he felt. 

_'Sakura!'_

He didn't even realize how strange it was that a genjutsu had actually fooled his Sharingan. 


	15. Sakura

****

15 : Sakura

**By: Kokoro Kakera HP ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, (Manga, anime, products, etc.), belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author's Notes:   
I am aware of the fact that 14 was painfully short! Sorry. Sakura's chapter is much longer though! (And hopefully written a bit better if I've learned anything). I hope it's worth the wait and your time!   
Music time again! Taku Iwasaki strikes again! This time with the first GetBackers Ost CD!!! *_* Good music again, but then, let's not kid ourselves. This guy is a genius!!! Creating the Read or Die soundtrack, Rurouni Kenshin OAV soundtracks and Witch Hunter Robin soundtracks... *_* He was meant to be worshipped.   
Editors = Greatness ^_^   
Taku Iwasaki = GREATNESS surpassing most **

Notes:   
Kunoichi - Female ninja 

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura yelled. 

"Don't bother. He can't see you, nor you him. This powerful genjutsu obstructs a person's sight of their true surroundings." Behind Sakura, Toru pulled out a sword from the sheathe at his waist as he crept towards her. "You will never see him again." He whispered into her ear. He swung the blade up and cut cleanly through her from hip to shoulder. He licked the sharp edge of his weapon and grimaced. It tasted like dirt. The kawarimi returned its original form, turning into soil as it crumbled. "Clever." 

_'This isn't good. He's stronger than I am and probably faster as well.'_ Sakura scanned him critically as he moved again. _'Perhaps there's a weakness I can't see?'_

"Bunshin no jutsu!" Four clones of Sakura appeared and surrounded Toru immediately. 

"Is this a joke? Using such a simple jutsu..." He brandished his weapon confidently. "Well, whatever. The end result will be the same." Having said so, he proceeded to cut down the clones with seemingly practiced ease until only one person stood before him. He stepped forward menacingly, flipping the sword in his hand and holding it at ready again. 

Sakura backed up quickly and a startled expression came over her face when her back hit a tree. "You're trapped!" He shoved the sharp tip of his weapon through her stomach into the tree. Toru was given a fleeting glimpse of Sakura's eyes widening before she disappeared in a small cloud of smoke. "This one's a bunshin too-!?" A string of whispered words from the rear alerted his attention. He wasn't given any time to see what it was though. A sharp shove came from behind and caused Toru to drop the sword while he threw his hands out to brace himself. The second his hands made contact with the wood, kunais were forced through them. "Shit! You little bitch!" He tried to pull his hands from the tree, but found his attempts painfully fruitless. "What did you do!?" He snarled. 

"I put a seal on your hands. It's useless to try escaping it." Curses flew from Toru's mouth in quick succession. 

A small scroll end protuding from Toru's bag caught Sakura's attention. Ignoring his outraged yells and struggles, Sakura cautiously moved forward. She took a hold of the roll of paper and pulled it out. A strange symbol was written on its side; the only indication of what its contents were. It would be risky to just open it. Whatever was written within the scroll could be hazardous to the one who opened it. Sakura didn't want to take her chances. 

"What's in this scroll?" Sakura asked. "Some kind of jutsu?" 

_'The cause and cure for my arm?'_

The pinned ninja spat at her and retreated into a stony silence. It was obvious that he wouldn't tell her anything. Sakura gingerly peeled the edges of the scroll open and opened it quickly. It fluttered and opened with a crisp snap. As a test to see what the scroll contained, Sakura had opened it facing Toru. 

Nothing happened. 

Turning it around to face her she allowed her eyes to scan the contents, satisfied that it wouldn't cause her any harm to do so. "Meeting place..." She read, all the while keeping tabs on her restrained opponent. She tried to read quickly, knowing full well that her seal was only temporary and wasn't that strong in the first place. It was lucky that she had been aware of her seal's limits. 

"Your pathetic seal isn't strong enough to hold me!" Toru ripped his hands away from the trunk they'd been trapped on and threw an arm back in an ark. At the last second Sakura pulled back, tightly squeezing the scroll in her hands. 

Toru, eyes widened almost impossibly wide with the excitement he felt at the propect of cutting up the kunoichi, took less than a second to yank his sword from the ground and swing it at her head. Sakura ducked right away and was missed by a hair's width. The wind whistled almost painfully in her right ear as the sharp metal edge whizzed past it. Toru switched his grip on the sword and swung his previous attack in reverse. Sakura gritted her teeth tightly and veered violently to the right. She felt her knee protest at the sudden change of direction at such a high speed and she prayed that it wouldn't give out on her. A small slit appeared on her chest, revealed by the slight falling of loose cloth that had been cut from her shirt. Biting her lip, Sakura surveyed the wound and felt thankful that it wasn't deeper. Reacting quickly, she performed the kawarimi jutsu and pulled out a kunai from her bag which was tied at her waist. 

"That won't trick me again!" Toru sprinted past her, kicking up dirt with the way his feet pounded and grated the ground with each step. In the forest and hiding behind some dense bushes was his true objective in the entire fight. The hiding place had been too pitifully obvious to allow her to escape his line of vision. 

_'This ends now! She dies NOW!'_ His eyes almost hurt with all the focus they put on his target. She got up as if to run, but it was obviously too late. He was too close. He could clearly see every detail of her wide and unnervingly bright green eyes. A scream of triumph escaped his mouth. 

"AHH!" The girl gave a strangled cry of pain when the blade rammed through her chest with a sickening wet dull sound and came out through her back. 

"Lovely." Toru smirked, reaching forward and pulling the ninja up by her hair. He gripped the handle of his sword and viciously twisted it. She screamed again and the agony in it seemed almost sharp enough to be tangible. Toru savoured every minute of it. He let the girl drop to her knees, but kept a firm hold on her hair. Pulling out the sword while admiring the coat of blood on it, Toru placed it at Sakura's neck. "Any last words?" He murmured, licking his lips. 

Sakura's eyes rolled up to look at his face. The suddeness of the action startled Toru enough to make his step back and let go of her hair. To his utter shock, her mouth slowly tilted up into a grim smirk. 

"It's over for you." The words kept Toru rooted in place with disbelief. It was then Sakura's fingers dug into the ground, curled around a rope and tugged it hard. The sound of something snapping exploded in the backround. A trap had been set off. 

"NO!" He stepped back, but his movement was hindered by Sakura's hands closing on his ankles. 

"You will die here." 

"You first, bitch!" Toru stabbed Sakura once more, slamming the sword deeply into her exposed back. 

Sakura's grin never faded as she melted into a thick substance that could only be described as mud. The sword once imbedded within the kawarimi fell down with a quiet _plop_, caked with dried mud. 

Toru's eyes widened. The realization hit him like a sledgehammer. A millisecond was given to him to comprehend the new knowledge before a myriad of kunais and shurikens hit him. A giant log followed the barrage and with the weapons already imbedded in his chest, it ended up pushing them in furthur and nailing him to an old tree. A loud crack sounded throughout the forest and whether it was the sound of the wood breaking under the weight suddenly forced into it or Toru's bones snapping, was impossible for Sakura to discern. 

A few branches came loose from the impact and made small shuffling sounds when the reached the ground. 

"B-but you-!" Toru's face was contorted in a mixture of pain and disbelief. Each word that came from his mouth was forced out in an agonized hiss. "I saw you use the jutsu-! You bled! There was no way that this could be the kawarimi! You are the replacement!" 

Sakura regarded him quietly. 

"You trust your eyes too much." She met his eyes as around her the genjutsu he had cast earlier began to fade. 

_'Kawarimi was not the only jutsu I used.'_

"Unbelievable... bitch..." He hissed, falling forward limply. One of his muddy feet kicked and flailed helplessly then shortly after stilled. Sakura stood there, tensely clutching the stolen scroll to her chest until she was sure he had died. She exhaled loudly, not realizing until then that she hadn't been breathing. She stepped back and stared at the dead man. A peculiar feeling she didn't like welled up within her stomach. 

_'This is the first time I've ever killed someone.'_

Her stomach twisted strangely. 

_'He was a detestable man.'_ Despite her last thought, something within her felt strange. 

Hollow 

_'But this is... What being a ninja will be like. If given the order... Killing...'_ She closed her eyes and turned away from the gruesome sight. _'If not him... It would have been me and then Naruto. He had to die. There was no other way.'_ Her stomach flopped again and she felt awful. 

_'Sasuke-kun!'_ The rememberance of the boy jolted her from her previous thoughts. 

Sakura ran into the wood, away from the dead man. She had to find Sasuke. 

* * *

"A joke..." Toru opened his eyes after the girl left. He reached into his clothes slowly. Somehow in the attack, all of the kunais and shurikens thrown at him had missed the scroll hidden in his clothes. 

And his heart. 

_'I can't believe... that for a little girl, I have to go so far...'_ The effort it took not to bellow and to move at all caused his eyes to tear up. He pulled out the scroll from the folds of his shirt. Slowly, his hands moved, painstakingly forming one jutsu form after another. Amongst a river of blood, one last satisfied chuckle escaped his lips when he performed the seventh and last one just as he died. 

* * *

Sakura gave a cry when a spray of blood sprung forth from the cut on her chest. She collapsed onto the ground, body quaking with sobs as she fought to regain her breath. The pain was almost too much. It was terrifyingly hard to draw in enough air for her lungs. Black spots danced in her vision and she struggled to stay conscious. Sakura gagged, making small choking noises as her mind went into overdrive. Pain exploded throughout her chest and right then and there, Sakura was sure she would die. 

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura? Sakura!" Sasuke ran at breakneck speed, desperately searching for any sign of Sakura. When he found her would she still be all right? 

_'Sakura won't die.'_ "She can't." Sasuke murmured. He wished he could believe what he'd just said. 

* * *

The agony she had experienced moments before had somehow faded into a bearable throb. She panted loudly. Each breath in and out sounded like shuddering wheezes. She tried to keep her tears in check, but failed miserably. 

_'Get up!'_ Clumsily, she clamoured for a support that would allow her to stand. She gave up after a minute of useless fumbling on her part had passed. 

_'Can't I... be strong?'_

It began to rain. 

_'Can't I...?'_

She sobbed brokenly on the ground, the taste of her salty tears intermixed with the ones of blood and rain. 

_'No.'_

She would die right there. It would be all her fault if Naruto wasn't found and saved. 

Everyone would hate her. 

She pressed her hands to her face as she cried. 

Hand... 

* * *

_Naruto squeezed her hand as he disengaged her grip from his clothes._

* * *

Sakura's sobs slowly dissolved as she looked at the hand Naruto had held before he was taken. 

* * *

_The warmth of his hand slid into hers._

* * *

"Naruto..." She whispered, sniffling. 

* * *

_"I'm counting on you, Sakura-chan."_

* * *

"I..." She gripped the scroll in her hand tightly. 

_'I have to find Sasuke-kun... I have to make sure that this gets to him...'_ She advanced forward slowly, one hand clutching the scroll, while the other pressed tightly against the heavily bleeding cut on her chest. Her attempts to staunch the flow seemed useless. She was bleeding too fast. 

_'I'm moving too slowly!'_ Sakura's frustration mounted. _'I don't have enough time for this! I...'_

She pushed herself harder, ignoring the dizziness that suddenly hit her with the exertion. 

_'I'm dying.'_

The light rain became a downpour. 


	16. Sasuke, Sakura

****

16 : Sasuke, Sakura

**By: Kokoro Kakera HP ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, (Manga, anime, products, etc.), belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author's Notes:   
From what I read in the reviews I got for the last chapter; Yes yes, I'm a terrible person. Nya. =P   
Oh, and a small word of warning: Prepare for angst.   
The Wolf's Rain soundtrack is so pretty! Yoko Kanno is also another great composer~ *_* She is also the maker of the Escaflowne and Record of Loddess War soundtrack~**

* * *

"Sakura!" Sasuke sprinted through the wood, head snapping from one direction in another as he scrutinized every single inch of each area he came upon. The heavy rain had made his search harder. He weaved in between trees and through bushes, not noticing the small scratches that appeared on the exposed skin of his arms and legs when he tore through heavily thorned ones. He dug his heels into the ground when a hint of pink streaked by his vision. "Sakura!" 

A small flower stood proudly amidst a population of thorns. Sasuke cursed and slammed his fist against a nearby tree. A few leaves flittered down, loosened by the impact. 

_'Where are you?'_

* * *

_'Sasuke-kun...'_ Sakura staggered forward hapzardously, falling down occasionally in her hurry to find the boy. The rain had seriously hindered the rate of her progress. 

_'If this keeps up-'_

She grunted as she fell again. Digging her fingers into the ground, she pulled herself up to her knees. She purposely kept her eyes away from the bloody stain she'd made on the dirt. "Sasuke-kun..." She whimpered. "Where are you?" Tears filled her eyes. She shut her eyes tightly. "Where..." She blindly groped beside her for a grip. Cloth rustled underneath her hand. Her eyes became wide. "Sasuke-ku-!" She gasped and scrambled back when her eyes found what she'd been holding. 

The corpse of a dead man hung limply before her. The kunai in his shoulder loosened from the wood it had been jabbed into to hold him there. He ended up falling forward until the kunai in his thigh stopped his descent. The dead ninja's head lolled disgustingly, the movement matched only by his hanging arms. Sakura stared at the corpse, frozen in place by the gruesome sight. She opened her mouth, but voice wouldn't work. The skin on the man's thigh tore from the weight exerted on it and his face crashed into Sakura's lap. Sakura screamed. 

* * *

Sasuke whipped around at the sound of the scream and dashed back the way he came. 

_'Stupid!'_ His mind hissed. _'Damnit! How could I not realize it!'_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_"It's no use. Unless Toru and I are both dead, this genjutsu will keep you from seeing each other."_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"She was always beside me! I just couldn't see her!" He gritted his teeth in frustration. 

_'I'm too slow!'_ The clearing he had previously fought in came into view. "Sakura!" 

* * *

"Sa..su..." From the behind the tree she had sought a resting place against, Sakura weakly opened her eyes. She could hear him behind her, frantically looking for her. He couldn't see her. 

"Sasuke-kun..." She whispered. "I'm right here." 

_'I'm so tired... I just want...'_

"Sakura!" He couldn't hear her. 

_'I want to just sleep..._

"Sakuraaa!" His footsteps seemed to fade. 

_'Sasuke-kun will never see me... and I...'_ She closed her eyes again when pain blossomed within her chest. 

_'I should just disappear.'_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_Naruto squeezed her hand as he disengaged her grip from his clothes. The warmth of his hand slid into hers._

_"I'm counting on you, Sakura-chan."_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_'Get up!'_

Sakura felt the rush of oxygen slide into her lungs as she mustered up all of the energy she could. The movement hurt. Most of her energy was already being used trying to support her on her precariously shaking legs. They ached almost unbearably. She took a step to bring herself into open view and had to hold onto the tree beside her to keep from falling down. Her lips trembled as she prepared to yell. 

_'Please hear me.'_

"SASUKE-KUN!" The boy whirled around, eyes wide at hearing his name called by the very person he had been seeking. 

"Sakura!" 

And then, everything was all right. 

Sakura let herself go. The descent seemed both quick and long at the same time. Only a second had passed during the fall and in that time she saw Sasuke's eyes meet hers. 

_'You look so scared...'_

Saw him run to her. 

_'What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?'_

He had finally noticed her. Finally seen her. 

_'Everything... is okay now... isn't it?'_

Hitting the ground hadn't hurt as much as she thought it would. 

"Sakura!" Sasuke fell heavily to his knees in front of her. He looked at her and forced the bile rising in his throat to remain stationary. There was so much blood on her - coming from her - he didn't know what to do. "Hold on Sakura, I-" 

Too much. 

"I'll take you out of here. We'll get some help-" 

"It hurts when I move..." Sakura whispered absently. "Everything..." 

"Then I'll get help!" Sasuke shifted to get up, but was stopped by Sakura's hand on his. 

"Don't leave me alone." She whimpered. Sasuke froze. 

"But-" 

"Not now...please?" He couldn't leave her now. 

"Don't speak then Sakura. Save that energy for yourself." Sakura ignored his order. 

_'I need to know.'_

"Do you think... I'm strong, Sasuke-kun?" 

_'Such a small thing...'_

"Sakura... don't talk right now." She didn't seem to hear him. 

"Am I? I always...wanted..." 

_'...Matters this much to you?'_

"...Yes." He whispered, hoping that it would keep her from talking again. 

"Then now... you...know I'm here, right?" 

"-What?" Sasuke stared at her, bewildered by her question. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_"You're annoying." Sasuke walked away._

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

A light of comprehension appeared in his eyes. "Sakura-" 

"Can you see me now...?" Her eyes pleaded for the answer to the question he'd forced upon her conscience with his actions. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_'I wanted to be acknowledged by him.'_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Sasuke-kun...?" A thick trickle of blood spilled from the corner of her mouth and with a morbid fascination, Sasuke's eyes followed it. It didn't seem real... 

But it was. His chest tightened. It was as if gravity itself had closed down upon his chest and crushed all of his organs inside into paste. _I'm sorry.'_ Sasuke's expression twisted into a pained one. _'I never meant-'_

"Yes." He said finally. "I can see you." Sakura surprised him with a pitiful laugh that came out more as a cough. A few small flecks of blood fell upon and marked Sasuke's arm. 

_'You finally noticed me, Sasuke-kun.'_

She smiled shakily, hoping that it was Sasuke she was showing it to. She couldn't see... 

The sound of the rain was so soothing. 

"Sakura?" She had suddenly become quiet. Sasuke's heart thundered in his chest. 

Tenderly lifting Sakura up, Sasuke arranged her so that she was propped up against him. Lifting a trembling hand, he lightly touched the flesh of her face and nearly recoiled. The rain felt cold against his skin, but it was the absence of heat he felt from Sakura that chilled him. 

"Sakura..." He began quietly. 

Some of her pretty hair was sopped thickly with mud. It had made a sloppy print on his shirt. Noticing it, he blankly tried to comb out the sticky black and grass-riddled substance. It didn't suit Sakura - the dirt, the blood - the _filth_. He gave up when his fingers became too muddy to be effective in the attempt. 

Basically, useless. 

His vision became blurred and he had to run his arm by his eyes to clear them. 

"You are strong, so-" 

Sasuke stopped. 

_Useless._

He pressed his face into Sakura's shoulder as his head dropped upon it and hugged her. 

"Don't die." 


	17. Sasuke

****

17 : Sasuke

**By: Kokoro Kakera HP ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, (Manga, anime, products, etc.), belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author's Notes:   
I apologize profusely to the people that go, 'WHAT THE HELL?' while reading this chapter. But really, ANGST ANGST ANGST is just so TIRING!!! Even if some of the best fics are constant flows of ANGST, does anyone not ever feel the urge to just kick the screen and blow bubbles just to lighten things up!? ...For those who are wondering, I tested negative for insanity. Somehow. The truth is though, it's mostly to make up for the angst I built put at the end...   
I love Evanescence's new song, 'Going Under' ^_^!!! Michelle Branch's 'Are You Happy Now?' is pretty good too~ Oh goodness and let's not forget 'Young King Ours' from Hellsing!**

* * *

Kakashi looked around. He had arrived at the usual meeting place as late as usual. Instead of Sakura being there though, the soft drum of rain greeted him on the bridge. 

_'Ah? She's not here... I suppose a sixteen year old girl's best interests wouldn't be to stay in the rain for a few hours - that's no excuse.'_ He was reasonably annoyed and worried by her absence, but found that he didn't have to act. 

The smell of blood filled the air. 

* * *

"Sasuke!" 

"Mn?" Sasuke blinked sluggishly, attempting rather unsuccessfully to clear his filmy vision. A head bobbed above his. 

"What are you doing, sleepy head? We're going to be late!" A familiar voice crowed loudly. Sasuke's eyes were open in a second and he shot up. 

"OWW!" Two voices chorused in unison as a head collided into another. 

"What the hell Sasuke!? We just came to make sure you wouldn't miss the occasion!" 

_'It can't be...'_

"Naruto?" Sasuke stared dumbly at the boy before him. 

"Eh? Yah... You feeling okay?" Naruto tilted his head to look over the dark haired boy. Naruto grinned. "Maybe it's just the fact that you look funny in the morning." Sasuke had barely heard the insult. 

"How did you-?" He asked dizzily, his mind in a whirl. 

_'But he can't be Naruto. Naruto is-'_

"Oh, we just broke in. You wouldn't answer the door, so we decided to let ourselves in to check if you were all right." 

"We?" Sasuke murmured slowly, still processing the information and trying to connect it with what he already knew. 

"You mean YOU let yourself in!" A girl's voice growled behind Naruto. "I just came in to make sure you wouldn't cause any trouble while you were in here... Sasuke-kun? Sorry about this but we really were just worried..." 

_'Sakura?'_

Sasuke nodded slowly, still not sure what was going on. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura smiled at him as brightly as ever, holding up a set of his usual clothes. "Unless you're planning to wear something different today, I found these in your closet." 

"Sakura?" 

_'It's impossible... she was just-'_

"Yes?" Her wide green eyes were focused on him entirely as they usually were whenever he asked for her attention. Sasuke shook his head, falling back to lean against the headboard of his bed. 

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura leaned forward and pressed a hand to his forehead. "Are you feeling all right?" 

"Y-yes." He said unsteadily, abruptly pushing away her hand. He ignored the hurt look she gave him. "I-I just had a weird dream." 

"Weird dream?" 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_Ominous footfalls sounded upon a bridge._

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"What was it about?" 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_The smell of blood grew stronger as the sound neared - A synchronized pair of messengers._

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Nothing." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "I need to take a shower." The room went silent. 

"So... what?" Naruto spoke up, giving Sasuke a perplexed look. "You want us to go with you?" 

Sasuke would have hit him had Sakura not dragged him out by his ear first. 

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked as he followed Naruto and Sakura. 

"Eh? I thought you were the most excited about going to this, Sasuke!" Naruto said. "How could you forget?" 

"Forget what?" Sasuke's brow became furrowed. 

"Sasuke-kun... you really forgot?" Sakura looked saddened. "But... you broke a promise for this and I had to give up a lot for it to happen." 

"Promise?" 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_"I'm counting on you, Sasuke!"_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sasuke's chest became knotted with perplexed frustration. "A promise?" 

"Ya! You broke a promise you made so you could help Sakura out in this!" Naruto said sternly. "Don't tell me that you really did forget, you bastard!" 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_Her skin was so cold..._

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked worried. "Are you okay? You've been acting strange today." Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. 

"I'm fine. Let's go before we miss it." 

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's face immediately brightened. "You remember?" 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_Her skin was deathly pale._

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Yes." He lied. 

* * *

"Hurry up Sasuke! We're late!" Naruto yelled as he ran up a set of stairs to a large building. 

"Ah! I have to go this way!" Sakura called as she veered left. "See you later Sasuke-kun! You too Naruto!" 

"See ya Sakura!" 

"Where is is going?" Sasuke asked. 

"She's in the event! Of course she can't go with us!" Naruto yelled back. 

They stopped at the front of a large set of double doors. Naruto pushed them open and both boys winced when the door hinges emitted a high-pitched squeal. The room was lighted dimly with candles stationed on various candleholders attached to the walls. Save Sasuke and Naruto, the entire room and its contents seemed to be petrified. It was as if nothing was meant to move once inside of the room. Sasuke didn't like the atmosphere at all. 

A long wine-coloured carpet graced the floor before him. He gingerly walked up to it. A large carved wooden box that had been lavishly decorated lay at the end of it, but seeing it made him feel only apprehensive about approaching it. 

"What are you doing? Come on Sa-su-ke!" Naruto shoved him forward roughly. As soon as his feet touched the carpet, Sasuke felt compelled to move forward. As he came closer, he realized that the box was a coffin. It wasn't long before he realized that someone was inside it. 

"Sakura!" Sasuke rushed to the coffin's side. He stared at her, shaking terribly as he reached out to touch her. "What happened to her?" Sasuke whispered. "She was just-" 

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" A voice said calmly from behind him. 

"Naruto! What happened to Sakura!?" Naruto's eyes became cold. 

"What are you talking about? Weren't you the one who wanted this the most?" 

"I never-" 

"Yes you did." Naruto's face twisted into one of great disgust. "You hated being near her. She annoyed you. She knew how to be happy with her life. She was everything you're not. She was _weak_." 

"I never wanted this!" Sasuke yelled. 

"You're the one who broke a promise for this." 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_"I'm counting on you, Sasuke!"_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sasuke stiffened. "It's your fault she's dead. Not that I think it really matters to you." Naruto stepped back and Sasuke watched in a horrified fashion as he took out a kunai and held its tip to his throat. "It's the same with me, isn't it? I'm weak and as long as that's true, everything is fine because you're the strongest one. No one else can possibly surpass you. Itachi is as good as dead by your hand. But you know what? I'm becoming strong too, Sasuke. Does that scare you?" Sasuke snarled menacingly at Naruto. 

"What are you talking about?" Naruto continued talking as if he hadn't heard him. 

"I'm going to do you a favor, Sasuke. I guess I should, since even Sakura-chan didn't seem to mind granting the first one." He pressed the kunai at his throat in and a trickle of blood ran from the fresh cut. 

"Don't!" Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized he was frozen in place. "What's wrong with you?" He yelled. 

"You want to be alone, don't you? All that matters is being strong." 

"Stop it!" The kunai went in further and large globs of thick crimson liquid slopped sickly and pooled at Naruto's feet. "Stop it!" Why couldn't he move? 

_'Weak. I'm always too weak.'_

Naruto grinned despite the blood sliding through his teeth and coating his lips. "See ya, Scaredy Cat." 

"Naruto!" 

The boy's body hit the floor and the sound seemed to echo forever throughout the room. 

* * *

Sasuke shot up from the bed he'd been sleeping on. Sweat ran down the side of his face in rivulets and the sound of his panting seemed to boom inside of the small room he was in. His head spun wildly and he tried to make sense of his surroundings. 

The small white room he was in didn't have a trace of dust, much less blood. Naruto was nowhere in sight. 

_'It was just a nightmare.'_ He fell back against the bed and inhaled deeply. _'When did I fall asleep?'_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_He couldn't feel her breath against his shirt anymore._

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sasuke's breath became hitched when he remembered the events before his collapse. 

"Sakura! Is she-" 

"Shh." Sasuke's head moved stiffly to look to his right. His eyes squinted to focus in the painfully bright sunlight that slid through the only window not covered by a shade. Tsunade was there, her hand placed delicately upon the pink-haired kunoichi's forehead. Tsunade was the one who had shushed him. Sasuke relaxed and a small smile of relief pulled at the corners of his mouth. 

"Sakura-" 

A hand came upon his shoulder. Sasuke recognized it as Kakashi's and looked up, wondering what he wanted to say. Sasuke frowned when he was met with the solemn eyes of his teacher. He could rarely recall the times he'd seen his eyes look like that. Kakashi shook his head - a sign to keep quiet. Sasuke closed his mouth and looked back to where Sakura was. 

He had turned his head just in time to see Tsunade press a kiss to the girl's head and pull the bed sheet over her face. 

Sasuke's heart nearly stopped and he stumbled up clumsily. Heart racing, he flew forward. He got halfway from his bed to Sakura's before a pair of arms restrained him. 

"Sasuke! Calm down!" Kakashi's voice broke through the tunneled focus Sasuke's mind had created during the shock of the moment. 

"I'm sorry." A woman's voice apologized softly. Sasuke looked up, his unfocused eyes somehow finding Tsunade's. The whole room seemed to be turning. "When I got to her, she was already..." The fifth hokage gave him a helpless look of regret and lowered her eyes, unable to meet his gaze any longer. It was the look of an ashamed woman admitting that she couldn't help when she was most needed. 

"There was nothing she could do." Kakashi said quietly. Sasuke stared at the small and still body. 

_'Sakura is...'_

Some of her pink hair still protruded from underneath the edge of the sheet and the outline of her face was clear through the thin material. 

_'Dead.'_

Everything blurred together. Sasuke's legs failed him and he slumped to the ground onto his knees. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_It wouldn't stop raining._

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Sasuke!" 

He couldn't hear Kakashi's call over the roaring of his pulse running in his ears as he threw up. 


	18. Special : Ino

****

18 : Ino

**By: Kokoro Kakera HP ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, (Manga, anime, products, etc.), belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author's Notes:   
Me? What did I do? Oh. Ino, right... >_> No, she's not going to become a main character... Sasuke's just too hard to write!!! Like hell I'm gonna just stay with his POV straight through! Oh, and GO SEE EITHER SINBAD OR PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN!!! =P   
For those who were confused by the last chapter, sorry~ Most of it was basically a dream sequence in Sasuke's mind. If more clarification is needed, then just e-mail me ^.^~!   
This chapter was written was listening to 'Inflatable' by Bush and Hellsing's OST #10.**

* * *

"You came." Ino said with a touch of surprise in her voice. It was the only lively component within her weary and pained voice. Ino had arrived at the site reserved for Sakura's cremation and found Sasuke with his head bowed low, standing only a few feet away from the girl's coffin. 

Sasuke barely lifted his head to acknowledge he had heard her. "You thought I wouldn't." He said darkly. 

"I didn't mean it that way." Ino bit her lips as the urge to become upset welled up. "But, I heard that you were still in the hospital and..." Ino averted her eyes from the back of Sasuke's head to the yellowed grass by her feet. "Even Sakura's mother didn't come because she didn't want to see the cremation ceremony. Almost everyone is only going to the official funeral." There was no reply. "Sasuke-kun?" The boy flinched, making her wonder what had caused him to do so. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_'Sasuke-kun!'_ Sakura called out cheerfully. It was the way she had always referred to him. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Ino looked away, shaking visibly in her effort not to break down and cry. "Sorry." She forced out as evenly as she could. Nothing was said for a while, neither willing nor knowing what to say next. The swelling silence seemed to suck away and crush even just the simple memory of the words just spoken between them. It seemed as though the sounds that Ino had been holding onto in her mind for a anchor onto some part of the life she knew - a life with Sakura in it - were peeled away and discarded, never to be retrieved again. Sasuke's voice was something Sakura loved, something she loved as well and even that was denied from her. 

She could hear her lungs pull air into them and the whoosh of them emptying again. When she inhaled, the quick rush of air would hitch in certain places in her throat, but move along anyway, only more noisily. Exhaling was easier; one breath sent out through a clear path because everything was relaxed. It was much like the fact that dying was far easier than staying alive. 

"You two... were close, right?" She said suddenly, desperate to fill the unsettling silence. She smiled shakily. "Sakura was always really happy to be around you-" 

"Did she say something like that?" Sasuke murmured. His voice suddenly sounded tired. "That's strange for someone smart like Sakura to say..." He swayed on his feet as he reached up slowly and pressed the area near his neck, on of his left shoulder where Orochimaru's curse seal had once been. His nails grazed the area leaving white streaks on his skin. A deep longing inside of him twisted sharply from the knowledge that the only quick boost of power available to him was gone. Power that could have taken over his mind with hatred and left him in a drunken state of bliss. "She must have never guessed that I would be responsible for her death." 

"What!?" Ino gasped loudly. Her heart thudded rapidly against her ribcage. It suddenly seemed very hard to breathe despite being outside during midday in cool weather. "Sasuke-kun-" He looked up then and allowed their eyes to meet. Ino's legs nearly gave out as a wave of fear passed through her, completely taken aback by the hatred contained within the boy's gaze. All of the words she had meant to say became stuck in her throat and slipped away. She stepped back, nearly stumbling on the uneven ground behind her heels. "It can't be..." She whispered. "You would never-" He turned his head away when Kakashi arrived, carrying a lit torch. The teacher offered him only a slight, saddened glance as he walked by him to where Sakura's body lay. 

Sasuke's hands curled into fists. "Why do you think I was the one who carried her body back then?" He asked as he stroke away, leaving Ino staring with her mouth slightly agape in shock. She took a step forward, but stopped. There was nothing she would be able to do for him. She sadly looked back at Sakura's coffin, eyes not as bright as usual. 

"Sasuke-kun won't be present for the ceremony after all." 

* * *

Tsunade stared at the scroll Kakashi had given her, requesting that she look at it and try to make sense of the second half. That had been before he had excused himself to see his student before her funeral. Tsunade sighed at the pity of it. She had briefly met the girl while healing the Uchiha boy years before, after her first fight with Orochimaru. In only the few seconds they had known each other, she had been given the impression that the girl was quite caring. The fresh flowers in the vase by the boy's bed indicated that she probably visited quite frequently with new ones. 

Tsunade stared at the jumble of nonsensically placed words and letters on the second half of the scroll's page. She reached up and massaged the bridge of her nose in exasperation when she found she still couldn't make sense of it. In doing so she accidentally knocked over the glass of water set nearby. Water spilled messily over the paper and darkened it. Cursing, the fifth hokage picked up the fallen glass and reached for the scroll, hoping to salvage it. To her surprise, the letters on it seemed to twist around into coherent words and sentences wherever the water touched. 

"Second birth...?" She curiously murmured the text out loud. She scanned the page critically. A seed of worry sprouted and grew larger with each line she read. "In AMUKA NOMED we pledge eternal loyalty to," Was how the entire script ended. Something clicked within Tsunade's mind and she shot up, sending papers and other scrolls scattering all over the place. 

"This is-!" She hurriedly tucked the scroll into her jacket and sped out of the room. She had to stop them from burning Sakura's body. 

* * *

Ino stared at the body in the coffin. 

_'Sakura.'_

The pink-haired kunoichi had been cleansed of the blood and dirt that had once stained her and changed into a cleaner set of clothes. She had been appropriately attired in white - a symbol of her passing. She looked lovely - like usual. If her face was just a bit more animated and her skin not so white, Sakura could have passed as someone in a deep slumber. 

Beside Ino, Kakashi paid a few last minute respects. His eyes were calm even as he closed the lid and set fire to the coffin. It frightened Ino; scared her so much that she felt cold when she looked at the gray-haired teacher. 

_'Perhaps he never did care whether Sakura, or anyone besides himself were alive or dead.'_ That couldn't be true though. He had known her for such a long time... 

"Sakura... looks pretty...doesn't she?" 

_Pretty like a doll._

The words had just slipped from her mouth of their own accord. Perhaps they had been spurred by the lack of emotion Kakashi showed. 

No answer was given. The teacher remained stoic as he stared somewhat impassively at the growing flame. Ino gave a strangled sob as a curtain of black smoke began to rise from it. "Don't you care?" She gritted her teeth to keep from crying out loudly and her voice ended up coming out like a tiny shrill note from a violin with broken strings. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_"I'm responsible for her death." Sasuke murmured._

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"What's wrong with everyone?" She hissed. "Sakura..." Salty liquid burned paths down her face. "This can't be real..." She squeezed her eyes close tightly. "I want to wake up!" The slowly thickening cloud of black smoke wafted over the two ninjas standing near the fire and enveloped them. Neither made an attempt to move. Ino fell to her knees in front of the coffin. The smoke bit her eyes and throat with a savage vengeance. "Please..." She whimpered. "I want-" Her heart lurched painfully and she squeezed her arms around herself. "Wake up." She whispered. "Wake up..." 

Kakashi's gaze hardly wavered from the coffin despite the hysterical girl beside him. 

It had been her decision to come in the first place and he did not feel it was is responsibility to console her. He had arrived for the sake of performing the ceremony. Someone else could have been paid to do it since no one else wanted to come, but... 

_'Sakura.'_

Disappearing like that, all alone without having someone she knew beside her seemed too harsh. Another thought plagued him. Had Sasuke been by her side when she died, or had she died by herself? The only thing visible on Sakura's face besides blood was the dried tear streaks. He stiffened. 

_'I promised to protect you.'_

Kakashi closed his eyes as they softened when the embers of the fire began to slowly devour the wood and climb higher. 

_'I'm sorry.'_


	19. Sasuke, Tsunade

****

19 : Sasuke, Tsunade

**By: Kokoro Kakera HP ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, (Manga, anime, products, etc.), belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author's Notes:   
=_= Hot... Too hot these days... Maybe it wasn't completely a bad thing. It wasn't too hard to write the parts that had to do with fire and melting because of the heat I suffered through.   
It was painful writing this chapter. Cream filling chapters are like that. I finished it though! ...How long has it been since I last updated!? X_X   
Hn... With Naruto and Sakura gone, I'm pretty much stuck with Sasuke all the time. I'm beginning to see a setback against me in my plot. >.>**

* * *

The smell of smoke touched her nose as she approached her destination. Tsunade squelched the small nagging growth of panic within her chest that rose as an answer to the stimuli, knowing that it would only be a hindrance to a clear and sensible mind. _'I can heal the body anyway.'_

Tsunade winced at the thought of looking upon the grotesque features of a burnt corpse. If she came only a little after the fire had just touched the girl, she might have to deal with seeing an only partially burned body - which was worse in some instances. Hair would be partly melted to skin that resembled liquefying wax and both would smell horrendous. If the skin peeled off in the heat, the insides would be shown as a dark blistering and bubbling mass amongst patches of intact smoke-polluted skin. Having attended her own share of cremation ceremonies, she knew the stages of appearance for a body devoured by fire. Somehow, no matter how mild the damage, it was never less than revolting to look at. 

_'Why would those be issues at all?'_ Tsunade reprimanded herself for being so squeamish. Anyway, such situations would be better than finding little or nothing at all. 

* * *

Sasuke stalked forlornly down the worn grassy path that would lead him back to his home. He couldn't even recollect why he'd gone to see Sakura in the first place. She was indefinitely dead and nothing he could do or say would change that. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

He had never made a habit out of spending time with Sakura. With her gone, nothing more than a few odd hours from each day during missions when he saw her would be affected. Yet... strangely, he felt really lonely when he thought about not having her around anymore. _'I'm in shock.'_ He realized. He, Sasuke, the one who had walked upon the still warm bodies of his dead parents in a room coated from wall to floor with their blood, couldn't accept all at once that one of his closest friends had died. He didn't want to face up to the startling reality of his life, nor deal with the pain that came with it. 

He absently touched the base of his neck again, fingers probing the area as if searching for something there. He remembered giving the curse up, vowing not to use it again under any circumstances - not knowing how different things would be in the future. 

More than the death of his parents, more than his thoughts of revenge against Itachi, Sasuke wanted to give into the curse seal again and thus be able to rip out the throats of the ninja who had destroyed his life. This was the second time; he realized bitterly, that his happiness had been torn away. Both occasions being allowed to occur because he had ended up too weak to prevent them. 

_'Appear.'_ He couldn't care less about some naive promise he had made before. He didn't care if Kakashi or Tsunade - people who didn't understand despite giving the impression they did, disapproved of his decision. Sasuke hissed when the unusual tingle of power that would arise with the curse scar didn't appear, despite his desperate mental command for it. To his knowledge, the seal that contained it should have been made useless by his desire to reawaken the curse! A malignant bud of rage within him sprouted and grew with incredible speed, nearly choking him with its intensity. Why wouldn't it come out? Sasuke's eyes reddened, the sharingan mistaking his bloodlust and distress for a summoning to a battle. Orochimaru's curse seal couldn't have just ceased to exist! 

Before Sasuke could fulminate over the perplexing subject any longer, a blur of colour swept by him, yanking up a trail of dust far behind. It had happened instantaneously. The dust rose milliseconds long after being trampled on, as needing to realize that it had an obligation to rise before doing so. That kind of speed was frightening. Had Sasuke blinked, he probably wouldn't have seen anything at all. 

_'But where were they headed?'_ Perhaps it had something to do with the people he was after? If that were the case then he would gladly help them in their pursuit, if that were what it was. He was a capable chuunin after all, probably near or even at the jounin level. Perhaps there was a reason he hadn't been informed of the mission, or whatever business this ninja was carrying out? Curiosity poked insistently at Sasuke's insides and without thinking about it, he took a hesitant step in the direction the ninja had taken. If he didn't go now, then he would never. Deciding that he'd rather risk getting in trouble then wonder about what could happen, Sasuke sprinted after the ninja, easily following the ravaged trail they'd left. 

* * *

The large fire burned steadily atop Sakura's coffin. From it, smoke billowed thickly in large black puffs and moved in a sluggish glide skyward. The darkened air around it harboured the smoke's unpleasantly strong odor and traces of it were even palatable, leaving an acidic sting on the tongue. It also made the eyes burn and Ino found herself feeling grateful for that fact as she closed them to ease the irritating stinging sensation. She didn't want to see the actual burning of her best friend's body. Sakura's beautiful body - a vibrant crush of colours, would be reduced into mere black ashes, leaving no identifiable trace of the way she had once looked. _'Please... don't let this be...'_

"Sakura!" She cried mournfully. 

A fierce gust of wind cut off her cry and caused her to stumble forward onto her hands. Wavering as she got up to her feet, she bewilderedly looked for the source of the wind. She didn't have to try very hard. The sound of snapping wood caught her attention and Ino looked just in time to see Tsunade pick up Sakura's body from the coffin's padded cushion, framed by a charred and splintered mess that used to be the sides. 

Tsunade, alarmed by how far the ceremony progressed already had hastily destroyed the coffin, hoping that Sakura's body hadn't acquired too much damage if at all. Laying the body on the ground, she anxiously checked the girl for any real damage aside from the injuries that had killed her. 

Mouth agape, Ino stared at the stunningly beautiful, generously endowed woman before her - one that had just interrupted and dishonoured a funeral ceremony. She found it embarrassingly difficult to register what she was seeing. Then again, having the Hokage drop in during a cremation ceremony just to crash it wasn't something that happened everyday. "Wh-why-what-" She stuttered, her mind drawing blank as it fumbled for a reason for the Fifth's appearance and actions. 

"Tsunade-sama!" Even Kakashi appeared to be shocked. 

Sighing in relief when she realized Sakura hadn't sustained any burns and had just become a little dirty, Tsunade picked her up again and turned, wondering what was the best way to explain what she had just done. _'It'd better be damn good.'_ She could tell by Kakashi and Ino's incensed expressions that they had no idea why she was there in the first place and would readily accept spontaneous insanity as an answer considering her actions. 

A soft shuffle of grass folding underneath a cautiously lowered weight brought Tsunade's attention to a third person that had just arrived. 

Panting lightly, Sasuke approached the last place he wanted to be, but couldn't avoid now. His feet were habitually quiet, so Sasuke didn't worry too much about how much noise he made as he apprehensively came closer to inspect the area. A dirtied pink caught his eye right away. Sasuke's heart pounded rapidly in fearful response as he tried to blink away the hallucination. When that didn't work, he shook his head roughly. Frustration grew and made him tense because it wouldn't go away, no matter what he did - the sight of Sakura cradled within Tsunade's arms. A sight that despite everything that had happened so far, gave him hope - that would be quickly disintegrated once he regained his wits and stopped wishing for the impossible. 

"Sasuke." Tsunade's calm voice didn't help his unease. It also gave the image before him startling realness. 

"What are you doing?" He asked lowly, unsurely. 

"I know I must look outrageous at the moment, but I need all of you to restrain your feelings and quietly follow me." 

Weariness and distrust filled Sasuke to the brim and he didn't feel like hiding it. Too much had happened and being a passive, good little boy was the last thing he wanted. He glared at her as he spoke again. "What makes you-" 

"Sasuke." Kakashi's voice sounded stern. "That was a request from the Hokage." 

"Come." Tsunade, mindful of Sasuke's bitter expression, chose to say as little as possible. She had no wish to test his level of patience at the moment and there was little time for them to discuss anything in the first place. She inclined her head as a sign for them to follow as she headed back to her office. 

* * *

Having gathered everyone together in a quiet room, Tsunade took a deep breath to prepare. Although her face appeared cool, her eyes flickered nervously out of impulse to Sasuke. The boy glanced tentatively at Sakura's corpse and then hurriedly turned his head away, looking ill. She felt a twinge of pity and guilt with the knowledge that she would be giving him another burden to bear. 

Tsunade kept her face still and voice as calm as possible. "I was able to decipher the scroll the rogue ninja had on him and I can tell you where to go to find Naruto." 

"Naruto?" Sasuke's complete attention immediately went straight to her. "Where?" The Hokage held up a hand to silence him. 

"Wait." Sasuke's brow furrowed and he bit his tongue to keep himself from blurting out that he didn't care about anything else at the moment. He wanted to find Naruto, right now. He had been assured of his health, but it wasn't enough. He had to see for himself. But for the sake of being polite and rules set by his village, he had to stay quiet and listen to whatever the Hokage had to say, be it useless dribble or legitimate information. 

"Do you know why I stopped this girl's cremation ceremony?" Tsunade asked, her voice dropping to a softer tone. "Why I disrespected it by interrupting the process?" 

"How should I know?" Sasuke murmured. He seemed to find the ground interesting then. It made him uncomfortable - talking about Sakura. He could still vividly remember how she had died - tears streaking down her cheeks because she was in so much pain, half of it caused by the cold, hurtful behavior he normally had around her. He regretted it greatly and his insides felt as though they were being burned with ice every time he thought about it. 

"That boy, your comrade is important to you, isn't he?" 

"What does that have to do with Sakura?" Sasuke asked, quickly avoiding the subject. Tsunade opened her mouth again, ready to explain everything to the boy directly, but held back when he looked at her, eyes catching hers and holding them. 

_'I hate this. I'm tired. I want it all to just stop._ Tsunade felt her heart convulse in sympathy. This was no easy time Sasuke was in, she was sure. She recalled how devastated she had been when her little brother died. After hearing him pour out his dreams to her about becoming the next Hokage, just to see them disappear with him before he neared the age he could make them come true. Then the heartbreak that had followed with the death of a man she had cared for - loved very much. She could still remember his warm gaze and touch even after he was gone. It had hurt to know she would never feel it again. Both incidences had sucked away the joy of her life and left her depressed, angry with herself for being unable to help them and resentful. 

_'I'm sorry.'_

"These ninjas plan to bring back some demon from the dead. For this to happen, they need a sacrifice with... a considerably powerful life force." She chose her words carefully, refraining from saying that Naruto had been chosen because of the nine-tails fox demon he harboured. She glanced back quickly and saw Kakashi's eyes narrowed in comprehension. 

"But what does this all have to do with Sakura!?" Ino burst out loud. She had been waiting silently by Kakashi, hoping that Tsunade would reveal everything she wanted to know, but so far, the fifth Hokage seemed to be content just dancing around in circles with her explanation. She quickly apologized for her outburst, not really feeling sorry and closed her mouth. Clenching her teeth together tightly she waited for the answer in painful anticipation. 

_'Maybe...'_ She looked at Sakura's prone body lying on Tsunade's desk. _'We'll see each other again, for real.'_

"The ritual that is performed." Tsunade continued. "Will establish a link between the living and dead. The bridge that allows life to cross from one to another will be of blood. Naruto will supply the blood and the life." She paused, hoping that Sasuke would be ready to hear what she had to say. "Should Naruto be involved in this ritual before you reach him, then it will be too late to save him." 

"What?" Sasuke's eyes had grown wide and Ino and Tsunade saw for the first time, a look of complete terror on his face. Shaking visibly, he backed up until his hand found a support - a desk of some sort - to help him stay standing. 

"Sasuke." He couldn't hear her. 

"Naruto... will die too?" The room became fuzzy and the memory of Sakura's death replayed itself. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_It was raining hard. Walking through muddy grounds and water-slicked streets was difficult. Carrying Sakura made it even more so. His lungs burned and his legs protested at any movement. He was exhausted and he wanted to just lie down and sleep. The only thing keeping him going was the weight in his arms. It reminded him constantly what was at stake. _

"Just hold on a little longer. We're almost there." He whispered. She felt so cold. Her skin wasn't supposed to look so pale. Nobody was out because of the rain it seemed. He stumbled a few more steps forward. He could see the bridge where Kakashi met them each morning they met for a mission. Kakashi was there. "Sakura. Look." He swayed on his feet. He didn't let himself collapse until he was sure Kakashi had seen them. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_Waking up, Sasuke had turned his head just in time to see Tsunade press a kiss to Sakura's head and pull a bed sheet over her face. _

"I'm sorry." A woman's voice apologized softly. Sasuke looked up, his unfocused eyes somehow finding Tsunade's. The whole room seemed to be turning. "When I got to her, she was already..." 

"There was nothing she could do." Kakashi said quietly. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_'No... the truth was... there was nothing **I** could do.'_

"Sasuke!" 

_'It's my fault. I'll be alone again. Weak again...'_

"Sasuke!" Tsunade stepped forward in one fluid motion and grabbed his chin to force him to look at her. "Listen to me! If you find Naruto in time, you can save him." His eyes dully flitted to hers. 

"But if I don't?" He tried to swallow, but the walls of his dry throat rubbed painfully against each other and felt as though they would rip. 

"Then... I have a jutsu prepared that will take Naruto's blood from the demon to Sakura instead." Ino let out a sharp gasp, but nobody paid it any mind. 

"What are you saying?" Sasuke asked, the parts of his voice that made it through his swelled throat hardly audible even in the hushed silence. A part of him knew exactly what she was saying, but didn't want to acknowledge it. The truth of what he had to do - what he might have to do, made him sick. Sasuke's stomach and heart pounded against each other and his ribs nauseatingly. His throat clenched in an attempt to hold down the rising bile in his esophagus. 

The emotionless facade Tsunade had tried to maintain throughout the meeting slowly crumbled. She looked as saddened and guilty as she had the day Sakura died. The strain of such emotions creased her usually bright face with various lines that made her look older. 

"What I'm saying is, saving Sakura's body was to make sure you would have some compensation if things don't go as planned. If you can't make it to Naruto in time, then it'll be Sakura you save instead." 


	20. Sasuke

****

20 : Sasuke

**By: Kokoro Kakera HP ^^**

**Disclaimer: You are a sad, sad little person if you still need this to be here.**

**Author's Notes:   
O_O CHAPTER 20!? I originally planned this to be only around 17 chapters! Of course, I also originally planned this to be a happy, bouncy fanfiction and look where that idea ended up.   
Oh my god, I finally got this out!!! But I'm very sorry about the long wait and I will allow you to envision _/Insert form of torture for author/_ to make up for that.   
Thank yous for everyone who reads this fanfiction and triple to those who actually review! Thanks also goes to "Cat, Avatar for The DCG" and Elsie-Chan and Chira for their constructive criticism. I'll try my best to improve every chapter I write! (Let's just not include this one or the next...my interest is straying to the later chapters...)   
It's a gag me, shoot me, there's too much freaking sugar chapter!?!**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun!" The persistent call pulled his awareness forward. Drowsily and quite reluctantly, he opened his eyes a crack so he could see the person requesting his attention. 

Curled tendrils from a curtain of pink hair fluttered above and tickled his face as someone leaned over him. He shifted within the comforting circle of arms that linked around his neck and held him closely to a comforting warmth. The movement brought him nearer to the soft cushion of the stomach he had been pressing his face in. The new position made Sasuke feel utterly cozy; something he couldn't ever recall experiencing. It also unexpectedly roused an old memory he'd abandoned out of scorn at the beginning of his quest for revenge. 

His mother used allow him to lay his head on her lap like this... when he was much younger and not so interested in running around to become stronger. She would always be there for him, chasing away any pain he felt, holding him when he was troubled. At the moment, he couldn't even remember the things that were hurting him. Guilt assaulted him when he realized he hadn't given any thanks to her, nor felt any obligation to do so before she'd died. He felt a pang of longing and it disappeared when he realized that he felt the same way now as he had then. Elation pulsed through him. He could tell her this time...how much he appreciated her support and how kind she'd always been to him. 

The sudden rush of joy disappeared when the image of his mother within his thoughts blurred out of focus and melded into another he couldn't quite make out. His brow furrowed in confusion. Who was he talking about? 

_'Mother of course.'_ No. The feeling was right, but the word was all wrong. 

A giggle cut off his thoughts. "Sasuke-kun? That tickles!" He squirmed enough to get his face away from the plush surface it had been pressed against and once freed, his eyes darted to the source; a pair of soft pink lips curved into a smile. Curiously, Sasuke's gaze roved upwards and he saw lively green orbs gently glowing in his direction. 

"Sakura..." He murmured. He didn't get up from her lap, or make any movements to do so either. 

"Morning, Sasuke-kun." Her voice sounded as affectionate as ever as she leaned over him to get a better view of his face. She tilted her head when he didn't respond. "Sasuke-kun? Don't you... have anything to say?" 

_'I miss seeing pink every morning before a mission.'_

He reached up and threaded some of her hair through his fingers. _'Soft.'_ It was the first time he'd felt her hair he realized. Strangely, the reasons to justify this seemed rather self-conscious and idiotic now that he thought about it. Never wanted to, thinking she might take it the wrong way. Never thought about it in the first place because he'd been engrossed in the idea of revenge. Never brave enough to, as it seemed like a childish notion to just grab someone's hair because it was pretty and looked soft. He gently tugged the trapped strands. She winced. The skin at the bridge of her nose wrinkled just slightly and a small yelp, more of surprise than pain, escaped her. He wasn't sure why he had done it. Being able to touch her put him at ease. Seeing her react to pain made her seem alive and real. No, it _proved_ she was real if not alive. 

_'It means she's here.'_

"Sasuke-kun?" His fingers released her hair and lay to rest on his stomach. 

"Sorry." He decided to keep quiet about some of the loose pink strands around his fingers he'd come away with, lest he angered Sakura and she left. 

"It's okay." She whispered. "You didn't mean to." Wondering if there was an underlying meaning to her words, he sat up, feeling it inappropriate to use Sakura as a pillow anymore. 

"It would be logical to pick Naruto at this point, wouldn't it?" He murmured. 

"Pick?" 

"I don't know." Sasuke shook his head, perplexed by how he felt. "Will I be picking? Whether I save Naruto or you... I always wonder if it will be because I wanted that person back more than the other. I-" He stopped in surprise when Sakura lightly poked Sasuke's forehead. He stared at her, not understanding the significance of her action. 

"You're not thinking. Or maybe you're thinking too much." She said simply. "Because, as far as both of us should be concerned, Naruto is alive and still wants to become Hokage. It's been his lifelong dream. He won't let anything or anyone stop him from achieving his goal and I don't want to be in the way of it either." She paused, allowing Sasuke some time to absorb her words. "You understand, don't you Sasuke? For me..." Her finger lightly dragged across the ground in a smooth arc that sharply ended with a straight line that moved away from where Sasuke sat. 

Comprehendingly, Sasuke looked away, heart aching with grief. "I'm sorry." 

"I already said it was okay." He was mortified when she brought him into a tight hug. He leaned into the gentle heat and bit his tongue in embarrassment when his eyes became moist. Slowly, he returned the embrace, feeling helpless, relieved and completely ashamed all at the same time. 

"Goodbye, Sakura." He hugged her closer as tightly as he could, letting his eyes blink briefly, only once, to get rid of the tears obstructing his vision. 

"Goodbye Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered by his ear. 

* * *

Gasping for air, Sasuke shot up into a sitting position. His neck felt sore. He must have slept in a strange position. He winced when a twinge of pain jolted sharply down his neck muscles when he tried to stretch and shut his eyes from the sudden invasion of light that attacked them. Sasuke grimaced, feeling the start of a headache spawning in his head. The dryness of his mouth made him feel ill and a nagging feeling also began to develop. He was forgetting something... Sluggishly, the details of what he was forgetting began to filter into his brain as sleep fluttered away. Dread appeared hand in hand with realization. 

He had a meeting with Tsunade. 

Today. 

The sun unfortunately was not, as he had assumed on awakening, rising. It was setting. 

Currently, he was witnessing a definite indication of how very late he was. 

Cursing, he stumbled up and once his feet found the ground and his clothes were located, began to sprint for all he was worth to the Hokage's office. 

* * *

"Sasuke. You're late." Tsunade said critically. There were traces of concern that considerably lessened the sting of her tone though, which Sasuke was grateful for. At the moment, he really did feel like dirt. The many pairs of eyes he'd drawn to himself with his tardy entrance scalded his skin with shame. Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Tsunade; their expressions of incredulity told him all he needed to know about how they viewed him now. He wasn't so impressed with himself either. 

"Sasuke-kun..." Ino spoke up hesitantly. With losing Sakura permanently, Naruto in danger of being lost forever, topped with the chance that Sasuke might have to kill Naruto if he didn't get to him in time if he wanted to have Sakura back at least, Ino was sure that the boy didn't need to be reprimanded for anything at the moment, even if he didn't have a good reason for being late. "We..." She mentally groped for something to say. "Didn't say much." She finished lamely. 

"I'm sure you couldn't." Sasuke murmured. 

Tsunade noticed with some alarm, Sasuke's mood pivot from 'terrible' to 'devastatingly miserable.' "Sasuke." Her clear voice cut off his path to the waters of self-hate. She decided to leave any chastisements and such for after the mission was finished. Only, of course, if everything went as planned and Sasuke had at least one teammate to take solace in. "Whatever the reason, I'll excuse you for it just this time. I'm sure it is in everyone's interests to commence the second half of the meeting we put on hold in your absence, instead of hearing me lecture you on the importance of being on time." 

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Sasuke said, bowing his head respectfully and a little thankfully. "It won't happen again." 

"I trust it won't. Here, Sasuke." Tsunade reached into her robes and took out a kunai, handing it to him. "It's been soaked in some of my blood and a special seal's been placed on it. There's only one, so don't lose it. It's the key to bringing Sakura back if you can't rescue Naruto." 

_"If I can't make it to Naruto in time..."_ Sasuke stared dully at the kunai. He changed his grip from the handle to the blade as he turned it over in his hands and lightly touched the dried reddish-brown substance on it.

_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_

"As far as both of us should be concerned, Naruto is alive and still wants to become Hokage."

"You understand, don't you Sasuke?"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

His eyes narrowed. _'I won't fail. I can't fail. For Naruto's sake.'_ He stared at the knife and eyed the metal near the hilt that wasn't coated. Only half a clearly reflected ebony eye stared back at him. The other half's image looked foreboding and accusing, marred by the darkened and crusted blood. "How many ninjas will I have on the mission with me?" 

"You'll be accompanied by three others." Tsunade said. 

"Only three?" He demanded. "That's not enough!" 

"You're a fully capable chuunin, probably at jounin level at this point." She answered. "Shikamaru is a genius in strategy and the two other chuunins are also quite adept with their abilities." Sasuke's look twisted into one of confusion. 

"Two other _chuunins_?" 

"Sasuke." He glanced up. Kakashi's eyes were grave. "I can't go with you." 

"What?" 

"Konoha is currently competing against the other hidden countries. Lately, we've been under much pressure to attract and please potential clients, as well as keep our current ones. All the jounins and a large number of the chuunins have been assigned to mandatory missions." 

"Are you saying that's more important than saving Naruto?" Sasuke asked quietly. 

"I have no choice." Kakashi said. His voice betrayed how he really felt about leaving the mission to four chuunins who were barely adults. "The welfare of our country depends on-" 

"I don't care! You're choosing to go earn money over saving Naruto's life!" 

"It's not just 'earning money.' It's about preserving our future. We depend on these people to give us mission for which we can earn their support. Our country and our clients come before everything. We are only tools. You should understand that now." Tsunade chided Sasuke, but only half-heartedly. She felt loathed to say something so cold, but it was her duty as Hokage. 

"But what about the demon they plan to rise!?" Sasuke hissed, not believing what Tsunade and Kakashi were saying. Sasuke's eyes narrowed when he noticed the two shift. 

"The truth is, that the majority of the ninjas believe that this entire situation is ridiculous." Tsunade finally spoke. "No one has ever been able to successfully perform this jutsu. All that's happened so far is that the sacrifice ends up dying because of the amount of blood and chakra taken from them. In short, the only thing considered a real issue, is the fact that there are unidentified ninjas loose and murdering others without orders." 

It took a minute for Sasuke to process this information. When he'd finally absorbed everything, he found himself at a loss. "What are you saying?" He asked lowly. "Are you trying to tell me that this mission might be for nothing? How the hell am I supposed to get to Naruto quickly enough to save him with only three other chuunins that are a probably a little stronger than I am at best? What if I don't get to Naruto in time? When he dies, that means Sakura might stay dead even if I get this damned seal to her! Does everything, every fucking thing mean nothing!?" Sasuke snarled. Everything, Sakura's death, Naruto's kidnapping, the choice he had to make, all his failures, all of it was crushing him, squeezing his heart so tightly that an excruciating pain shot through his veins every time his blood pulsed. His vision swayed and doubled, making him feel sick. A sharp pain yanked his focus together and brought his attention to the kunai in his hand. He'd gripped it so hard that he had cut himself. The sticky substance oozed from the various cuts on his palm onto the kunai. The darkened and dried blood disappeared under a layer of thick vibrant red. 

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino rushed forward, but was held back by Shikamaru's hand on her arm. She turned, indignant and distressed, but Shikamaru didn't let her go. "What are you doing?" 

"You'll only get hurt if you go near him right now." He hissed. 

"But Sasuke-kun is hurting himself!" Ino whimpered. "He's in so much pain!" 

"Listen to me Ino. The chances of you being able to stop Sasuke are as low as mine. The only ones who can help him aren't here right now." Immediately, the girl stilled and Shikamaru let her go, knowing she wouldn't try going to Sasuke anymore. 

"Don't you think I already know that? But...Sasuke-kun is...I-" Her eyes were brimming with tears and Shikamaru sighed, guilt flooding him. 

"I'm sorry." They went silent then, as there seemed to be nothing worth saying at that moment. It was then they noticed that Sasuke had gone quiet as well. 

"Sasuke...kun?" 

"You're sending us to our deaths." Sasuke muttered. Kakashi's eyes narrowed. 

"Sasuke. Tsunade-sama did her best to convince the others. You're lucky to even be going on this mission." 

"Who's the fourth member of our team?" Sasuke asked in a resigned voice. 

"I went through a lot of trouble to get him here." Tsunade said in a tone that feigned annoyance, but betrayed signs that she was genuinely seemed a little pleased about her next announcement. 

"Why isn't he here right now?" 

"He needed to complete one more mission for show before he could work with you." 

Agitation showed in Sasuke's eyes. "Then he might not be coming." 

"He will. The type of mission I gave him ensured that." Sasuke quieted, giving Tsunade a speculative look.

_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_

"Sasuke. Tsunade-sama did her best to convince the others. You're lucky to even be going on this mission."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Perhaps he had been too quick to judge her. 

A knock at the door alerted everyone to the newcomer's arrival.

_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_

_"I have returned from my last mission and wish to undertake this one with Uchiha."_

Tsunade looked surprised. "You've completed your previous one already?"

"Of course." The newcomer's large eyes stared straight into the Hokage's as he carried out his next request. "Please allow me to join the group for this mission. I know it might cause some dispute, but perhaps if you used some of your influence..." His voice grew quieter. "...Sakura-san probably would have wanted as many people possible trying their hardest to save Naruto."

"They can't have anyone who'll let their emotions get the better of them." Tsunade said warningly.

"My feelings will have no say in this mission. You have my word as a ninja."

The Hokage sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_

Sasuke's lips curved into a mirthless smile, surprising everyone. It was the first sign of any emotion other than anger, pain or sadness that he'd shown in days. 

"Sasuke-kun... is it really okay?" Ino asked slowly, once her bewilderment had worn off. "Only the four of us...?" 

"Ah." He turned so he could directly face the new member of his team. "This mission might be possible now." 

"Uchiha." The boy greeted Sasuke respectfully. The familiar voice and polite tone was almost an amenity. 

"It's been a while, Lee." Sasuke inclined his head to return the salutation. 


	21. Mission Group

****

21 : Mission Group

**By: Kokoro Kakera HP ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, (Manga, anime, products, etc.), belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author's Notes:   
21, 21, 21! Just rolling along as quickly as possible~ Judging by the last chapter, being out so long screwed my writing vibe. I guess that means from now on, each chapter will not take 5 months between each anymore. >_> Though 2 months isn't much better, is it? **

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! 

Oh, and if you have time, you might want to visit my online journal! It's a better place, I think, to post all my replies to the readers' comments than after a chapter. Just go to my author's bio page to find the address. 

Er...ya. Lee...is kind of out of character. Just warning all Lee purists.

**Notes:   
Kyuubi - Nine-tails-fox**

* * *

Sasuke was the one chosen to lead the group up front. He was not however, the one determining everyone's actions. That part had been designated to Shikamaru, the most intelligent member of their group. Sasuke was to some extent bothered by this, but as he deemed getting to Naruto in time more important than a petty feeling; that he should have been leading the mission, he kept his mouth shut about the matter and did what he was told. 

_'That is what you want, right?'_ Unconsciously, he glanced back at Ino. He wasn't looking at her though. _'For me to stop being selfish and think about the best way to get Naruto back.'_

_'Sasuke-kun...'_ Ino had caught him looking her way and knew immediately why. Gently, she readjusted the weight resting on her back, cringing when she bumped against it. "Sorry." She whispered, despite knowing there wouldn't be an answer for the apology. She then made sure Sakura's body was completely stable and wouldn't fall off her back. Not that Sakura could complain if she did fall off. She sighed quietly. _'I wish you were here, Sakura.'_ Ino blinked, the weight on her back she'd been trying not to think too much about, making her realize the sick irony of the situation she'd just put herself into. Ino bit her bottom lip, realizing that her hands had begun to shake. 

Quickly, she turned her attention to Sasuke. She was still worried about him. Even after he had recovered from his outburst, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was still wrong with him. His violent reaction to the news that his team would be made up of only four chuunins including him, had scared the wits out of her. Even now, her eyes were riveted to the bandage around his hand - the one he'd cut up by squeezing a kunai's blade. She hadn't expected him to blow up like that and seeing him in such a state had made her very concerned for Sasuke. _'Has his mind become unstable...?'_ She was afraid to know the answer. 

_'She's going to burn a hole through him if she keeps staring at him like that.'_ Shikamaru thought irritably. Annoyed even more by the nature of the thought, he refused to pursue it and tried to think of the mission at hand instead. This unfortunately, brought him right back to Sasuke. _'Jeez... I try to ignore Ino staring at Sasuke by thinking about our mission, but the mission involves Sasuke, thus noticing Ino staring at him. What a troublesome circle.'_ Shikamaru gave a short sigh of disgust. 

"Is there something wrong, Nara-san?" Shikamaru, surprised at being heard, shook his head. 

"We're still okay. No one's spotted us as far as I can tell and we're making good time." 

"I see." Lee nodded. Then out of the blue he said quietly, "...It was the same for me with Sakura-san." 

"What?" Shikamaru turned his head. 

"Nothing. I'm sorry." Shikamaru had heard Lee's last comment though and was bothered by the reference. As far as he was concerned, it was the same situation with all the guys who had an interest in any girl who knew Sasuke. He couldn't help glancing back at Ino as he thought of the Lee's comment though. 

* * *

"It's time to start." The man - Junrou picked up the prone body lying at his feet. He glanced up, catching some of the setting sun's light in his eyes. He easily hefted the weight up onto his shoulder and turned around to address the ten ninjas obediently lined up in two rows behind him. Their shadows steadily grew longer as the sun strode toward the horizon. "I expect all of you to perform with competence and devotion. Anything less will result in failure and thus death - not necessarily by the enemy's hand if that is the case." 

The subordinates' heads bowed and mouths moved in agreement, with complete synchronism. 

"Now go! Kill all the intruders, otherwise don't come back." The ninjas disappeared into the woods. 

"They will not be enough." A low voice said behind him. "You killed the only other ninja who could have stopped them-" 

"She was quite disobedient. I specifically told her not to kill them." 

"And the other two reliable men were killed by them as well." She continued patiently. "What can ten poorly trained ninjas do against four chuunins?" 

"Three and a half. They're carrying extra baggage. Besides, all I want them to do is delay them. Amuka-sama will no doubt, be quite hungry when he wakes up." He shrugged. "And you're the only one I require against a couple of adolescents. They're nothing compared to you. We can get more recruits once our god has re-risen." 

A hand touched his arm lightly. 

"Are you really sure of this?" The woman dared not come closer, feeling the subtle buzz of anger pass through him. 

"What? You're having doubts now?" He demanded. 

"No. Of course not. No..." 

"Whether this happens or not will be reflected from your desire for His resurrection. Do not fail me." 

_'But what if I'm as afraid of it succeeding as I am of it not?'_

What insurance was there that Amuka would not devour them as well? It was a mission Junrou had long been fiercely devoted to for all his life under his father's teachings. _'But I've said it many times, haven't I? I would give my soul to hell for you.'_ She'd always meant it too. 

"Yes sir." Jinn answered, her voice free of doubt once more. She followed him to the designated site of the ritual. 

* * *

_'How much farther do we have to go?'_ Ino wondered as she shifted Sakura's body to rest higher on her back. _'We've been running for two hours now!'_ She didn't voice her annoyance though; weary of how Sasuke would react to it in his current state. She did however send a fleeting glance back to Shikamaru, wondering if he had any idea of how long they would have to continue running. She was surprised to find him already looking at her. He quickly looked away. _'Shikamaru? ...What was that about?"_ She didn't get a long time to wonder about what she'd just seen. "Ow!" She yelped as she walked right into Sasuke's back. "Oww..." She rubbed her nose. "What's wrong?" She asked. 

Sasuke didn't move. 

"Sasuke-kun...?" Ino whispered. 

"They're coming." 

"Now?" She reacted though, by pulled out a kunai - a signal to the others that they were about to have company. She faltered a bit when she saw what was coming though. 

Shikamaru's eyes, usually half-lidded with the weight of annoyance and laziness, widened a little when he as well caught sight of what Ino and Sasuke were looking at. "Shi-" 

An enormous wave of spears rained down upon them. The group bolted in different directions, narrowly avoiding each weapon as it made contact with the earth. To make matters more difficult, the numerous trees populating the area in such a close-knit fashion made obstacles that everyone had to be aware of while they tried not to get skewered. Clumps of dirt on the ground were loosened by the impact of weapons and sprinting feet, causing mini clouds of dust to form around the area. In a few moments, everything in sight seemed to be coated with dirt and dust with more still settling down. 

"Split up and look for the bodies!" A ninja, clad completely in black called out gruffly to the group of nine others dressed identically, "Kill any surviving intruders right away!" They scattered. 

* * *

"I see three of them." 

"They're not moving. They must be looking for us." 

"In a defensive position!? It's like they're waiting for us to come to them-" 

"That just might be the trick. Be careful. Those guys might just be kawari-" 

"AA-" One of the three ninjas standing guard in a small circle with their backs to each other, uttered a cut-off cry of shock when he was swiftly snatched by his throat and yanked up into the tree above him. 

"No. They're real." Ino whispered when she snapped the man's neck and the body as itself, remained hanging in her hands. "They weren't smart enough to use any replacement techniques." She checked Sakura to make sure she wouldn't slip off the branch she'd been placed on. She glanced perplexedly back at the little two-man semi-circle. "They weren't smart enough to do much at all actually... What's with the circle? Shouldn't they be... looking for us instead of mindlessly standing in one place and waiting to be attacked?" 

"I guess they're not the best of group they're working with-" He turned to Ino. "More importantly, that was a big risk you just took." Shikamaru chided her. "Borderline suicidal actually. If it really had been a replacement or clone, then our position would have been given away. You could have been going right for some bait in a trap." 

"But it wasn't, right? So we're okay!" Ino looked annoyed. 

"That's not the point here..." He trailed off as if he'd just thought of something. "It's true that time is a large factor here, but that doesn't mean-" 

"Ryuji! Ryuji!" 

"Looks like they finally noticed the disappearance of one of their men. We'd better act quickly before they decide to do something smart." Ino murmured, glad for the interruption. She hoped her cheeks weren't red. She was just as aware as Shikamaru of how stupid her last move was, but talking about why she'd acted that way was the last thing she wanted. 

"Che." Shikamaru leaped off the branch he'd taken shelter on since the first attack. 

"Where did he-gahh!" 

The third and last ninja had not even been able to utter a sound before Ino descended upon him, only seconds after his comrade's demise, kunai first. 

* * *

Silently, Lee leapt from a branch he'd been sitting on. He landed gracefully, causing no more than a whisper of wind to rise. He could see Sasuke's back from where he was. The dense mess of trees could not hinder his sight enough to make Sasuke disappear from view completely. He felt strangely bothered by that. It wasn't that he harboured any negative feelings towards the other boy. He didn't of course- but all the same... 

No matter what he did, Sasuke seemed to be always there in the back of his mind, along with Neji. The only difference was, that in his mind, the idea of beating Sasuke seemed to look increasingly beyond his reach with each passing day. Sasuke had fought with Gaara and fared far better than he. He'd become as strong as he had in a fraction of the time it had taken him to reach the same point. He had Sakura's full attention and her heart. Sasuke really was a genius - one that he was beginning to doubt he would ever surpass. 

A branch cracked behind him and he mentally readied himself. His muscles tensed reflexively. 

_He didn't have any bad feelings for Sasuke._

There was a sound of numerous feet scraping the ground as more joined the ninja behind him. 

_Not at all._

"He's alone." In another moment, Lee was surrounded. 

_It wasn't Sasuke's fault that Sakura had died._

Various pairs of eyes glittered maliciously at him. It was obvious that they expected an easy kill. 

Lee deliberately took his time in sliding back his left foot a bit to get into his trademark stance. His left hand rested comfortably at his lower back. He lifted his other arm, wrist bending so his straightening fingers pointed upwards and palm turning to face himself. 

_It wasn't his fault-_

"Rahh!" One of his opponents finally decided to attack. Effortlessly, Lee ducked beneath a long bladed spear - a quick swipe that was meant to take off his head. He caught the back edge of the weapon as it just finished its ark of movement and increasing his fingers' pressure on it, jerked it sideways and sent the butt of the spear crashing into his attacker's face. A sickening crack sounded and the man stumbled away, eyes tearing and blood streaming from his nose - or what was left of the broken mass. He fell over and whether he was genuinely unconscious or had just chosen to stay down, resulted in the preservation of his life. 

_she would never come back,_

"AHH!" The three remaining men charged together, sure that there was power in numbers. The terror they felt at facing an enemy who had defeated one of their comrades with such ease showed in their faces nonetheless. They knew though, that whatever this man did to them would probably not compare to Junrou's wrath if they retreated. 

Lee readied himself once more. 

_no matter how hard he wished for her,_

"Die y-" Lee kicked the man's chest and felt the rib cage snap and fold in under the impact. The broken bones smashed into the man's heart, tearing it apart. He dropped like a stone, twitching once - as if trying to send a pulse going through his body in another way because his heart could no longer - then he went still. 

_even if his chest ached unbearably every time he thought about a life without her._

The other two just fell to the ground with shurikens embedded deeply in their heads, not even realizing their transition to death until after it had happened. 

Lee turned away from the gruesome scene, appearing only a little troubled. He almost wished he could feel as calm as he looked, but that would mean he'd lost a component of himself that he considered important. Even after many years, he was still deeply affected by taking the lives of others, despite it being routine on many assignments he was given. He had no real wish to get rid of the feelings of regret and guilt that rose up after he'd killed someone. It was better, he knew, to feel something instead of nothing at all. 

It was hard sometimes, to stick to that ideal. 

Like earlier, when he'd been subject to seeing Sakura's corpse because he'd been placed behind Ino after Shikamaru, was reminded over and over that he'd broken his greatest and most sincere promise to her. 

_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_

_'I'll protect you until I die!'_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

He felt like some naive little boy whenever he thought back to that time. 

But then again, he thought sadly, even if he could be where Sakura was before, what chance had he had? Even the genius Uchiha Sasuke couldn't save her. 

* * *

Naruto was near. "Get out of my way." Sasuke said it even as he continued, wearily, to walk forward. He didn't have time. It was becoming dark quickly and the ceremony would start in minutes. 

_Only a few minutes until it was too late and thus another promise would be broken._

The men who'd landed before him only moments before stood where they were, glaring at him as they sized him up. "We're-" 

"Stupid for talking so much." Ino said breezily, landing behind him. She shoved a dagger into his back and dragged it up until there was no more to pull through. 

"Keep going, Sasuke! We'll take care of these guys!" Shikamaru called out as he brought down another. "We'll join you later!" 

He'd hardly finished talking before Sasuke took off. 

* * *

"The preparations are finally complete. The resurrection will work this time." Junrou looked over the alter. Naruto had been placed on the left side of it, his hand placed upon a skeletal one - belonging to an irregularly large, shriveled, dry corpse lying on the right. 

Amuka's eye sockets gazed heavenward. His mouth, filled with sharp teeth - too numerous to count - were blackened with extreme age and seemed to be hungrily waiting in great anticipation for something great to happen. 

"There's no reason why it should not." Jinn said calmly, despite the fearful fluttering of her heart. "We have the _Kyuu-_" 

* * *

Sasuke ran for all he was worth, trying to keep in mind that it would be too risky to just burst into the area where Naruto was being kept. 

"There's not reason why it should not." He halted and inched forward slowly, following the sound of a woman's voice. "We have the Kyuu-" Jinn stopped and Sasuke was startled when she and Junrou looked right in his direction. 

"Huh. One of the bugs managed to get through after all." Junrou looked smug nonetheless. 

Sasuke stepped out of the bushes, having been discovered. He'd stepped into a clearing of dirt and rocks. It was void of grass. He couldn't see trees behind the two and suspected that they were at the edge of a cliff. 

"Where's Naruto?" He demanded. 

"Look for yourself." Junrou moved out of the way. 

_'Naruto!'_ Sasuke's heart skipped a beat for a second when he caught sight of the boy lying motionless on the stone table. Everything had been set up already. He narrowed his eyes and the Sharingan came to life in them. _'Focus! It's not too late yet!'_

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted. He dashed towards the boy's unconscious form, his hands moving automatically to trigger a jutsu. 

"No you don't!" Sasuke didn't even see the woman coming. One moment she was standing beside Junrou, the next she was in his face. She grabbed his wrists and as if he weighed only as much as a rag doll, swung him up and drove her fist into his stomach. He crashed into the ground roughly and skidded a few feet away. 

"Shit!" Sasuke choked. He rolled up onto his knees, keeling forward a little, gagging. Some blood dribbled onto the ground. 

"Just stay there and watch." Junrou pulled out a kunai and ran it along the palm of his hand. Blood ran onto it and once it'd spread it completely over the blade, he took the knife away from the cut and walked to the alter. He hardly seemed to care that he was still bleeding. 

"Damnit-" Sasuke stumbled up; unable to believe how hard he'd just been hit. _'Damnit, GET UP!'_

He raised his head just in time to see Junrou slam the kunai through Naruto's hand into the demon's. 

"NO! N-" Then, it was as if all the strength he'd been sure he had at the beginning of the mission was simply gone. His legs gave out and he dropped to his knees. 

_'Naruto!'_

Dizziness overcame him and disoriented, he tried to steady his breathing not sure whether he'd started hyperventilating or forgotten how to breathe. 

_'I...failed.'_


	22. Mission Group

****

22 : Mission Group

**By: Kokoro Kakera HP ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, (Manga, anime, products, etc.), belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author's Notes:   
I'm just a cliff-hanger-abusing bitch, aren't I?   
Oh, and I'll get the responses to chapter 21's reviews up on my blog soon! (Call it a day or two). I can never express how much happiness reviews give me! **

Note:   
Kage Mane no Jutsu - Shadow Copy Skill 

* * *

_"The ritual that is performed." Tsunade said, "Will establish a link between the living and dead. The bridge that allows life to cross from one to another will be of blood. Naruto will supply the blood and the life." She paused, hoping that Sasuke would be ready to hear what she had to say. "Should Naruto be involved in this ritual before you reach him, then it will be too late to save him."_

_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_

"I...failed..." Sasuke whispered. His fingers clenched, making tracks in the ground. "Fuck!" He hissed. His face became hot and his eyes moist. "Fuck!" Despair and guilt spun furiously and mashed into a disgusting monstrosity that jeered at him. 

_Failure! Failure! Failure!Failure!Failure!!!_

He felt ill enough to die on the spot. 

_Failure! Failure! Failure!Failure!Failure!!!_

First Sakura. Now Naruto. He was _never_ good enough. That was why his brother was still alive. That was why he kept losing everyone close to him. 

_Failure! Failure! Failure!Failure!Failure!!!_

The words were screaming in his head now. 

_FAILURE! FAILURE! FAILURE!FAILURE!FAILURE!!!_

And he believed them. 

Sasuke, so caught up in the flurry of his sorrow, failed to notice the three faint outlines of comma-shaped marks bud, then grow darker upon his neck. Then, as if changing its mind, the curse scar quickly faded away. 

Nobody had noticed its brief presence. 

Seeing that he would no longer be a nuisance, Jinn turned away from the distraught boy, to glance at the one they'd used as a sacrifice. _'After all this time... it's finally-'_ Her eyes narrowed when she noticed it. It couldn't be, but... "Junrou..." She murmured urgently. "This boy... He's- The ritual is not-" 

"Patience." He said quietly, but his voice sounded tight. He'd noticed it as well. Nothing was happening. Blood pooled around Naruto's and the demon's joined hands, but none seemed to be actually moving into the demon's body. 

"Naruto..." Sasuke murmured, still staring listlessly at the ground. 

_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_

_"I'm counting on you too, Sasuke!" A second passed between them, where their eyes met and an understanding was reached. Naruto turned away. "You'd better not chicken out." He said quietly._

_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_

Sasuke's eyes widened in remembrance. He'd forgotten... 

A gentle breeze blew and a few bushes behind Sasuke rustled. 

"Jinn." Junrou growled as he turned and saw Sasuke. The ritual was still failing and it looked as though the chances of it miraculously succeeding were quite low if there was any. He wasn't happy with the situation and seeing Sasuke somehow made him angrier. "Get rid of the eyesore." 

Jinn stepped forward, expression hardening. She pulled out a dagger from her back pouch and took cautious steps toward the boy. Although he wasn't moving, she wanted to be sure that it wasn't just an act he was putting on. As weak as he was compared to her, it didn't mean that he couldn't do anything to wound her if she became careless. She stopped a few feet from him, eyeing him suspiciously. 

He didn't budge an inch. 

Then, in a burst of movement, she snatched him by his throat and drew him up so his face was level with hers, pulling back her armed hand at the same time - intending on stabbing his head through. Immediately, Jinn hissed in outrage, face twisting angrily as she threw the boy down. 

The clone disappeared in a small cloud of smoke, the same time Jinn threw her hands up to block a kick meant to take her head. 

Jinn jumped back a few steps, wobbling only briefly before she regained her composure. She threw up her arms again, wincing this time when another kick made contact with them. It had _hurt_ this time. _'Damn it! This can't be the same boy. Too strong-'_ She forced herself to calm down and clear her mind. She was thinking too much too fast: her head overloading with fear: an ever irritating and distracting feeling. She was rewarded with her quick instincts when she felt a soft stir in the air behind her. _'Got you!'_ She pivoted and lashed out, noting with satisfaction, that she'd hit attacker's stomach. She hid the pang of annoyance that began niggling within her when she saw him land somewhat gracefully a few meters away, seemingly not too affected. 

Lee sucked in a sharp breath. By acting quickly, he'd turned in mid-air so that he hadn't taken the full force of the woman's punch and managed to steady himself enough to land on his feet. It by no means meant though, that it hadn't hurt. He shifted, discomfort growing at the same rate as the bruise he now sported on the right side of his abdomen. It took a lot to hurt someone like him, he was aware, and the fact that this woman had done so with only one punch that hadn't even made proper contact worried him. She was definitely at jounin level if not higher. _'I can still hold her off.'_ Lee poised his hand before her to indicate that he would attack. The action would buy another few seconds if anything. _'For Sakura-san.'_

Junrou gritted his teeth angrily. He'd witnessed the entire exchange and so far, hadn't been impressed. "Jinn! What are you doing?" He barked. He knew she was capable of far more than what he was seeing at the moment. He wouldn't have chosen to have her by his side otherwise. 

"All that she can do." Sasuke said coolly. "Lee isn't someone to be taken lightly." 

"Words of an idiot who knows nothing of her true abilities." Junrou smirked. "But as she's busy right now, I'll take the pleasure of making you regret them." He took a step forward, grating the dirt and rocks beneath his feet. 

"Try it." 

"You insol-" Junrou's eyes widened. His feet would not move. In fact, his entire body, save his face suddenly seemed incapable of motion. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Kage mane no jutsu. You have other friends." His eyes rolled to the ground where his feet were and followed his trapped shadow into the bushes. 

Ino ran out, Sakura's body in tow. She swiftly passed Lee and Jinn, who were still locked in fierce combat and by Junrou, whom she eyed nervously as she went by. Then she propped Sakura's body gently beside alter. 

_'Sakura. You're coming back. Just wait a little while longer.'_

Ino looked at Naruto, who was still unconscious, and sighed shakily. "Sasuke-kun...it's almost time-" 

"Ya. I know." They both didn't move. 

_'Those kids are trying to bring back one of their own... but don't realize that it's not working...'_ Junrou realized. Blood was still running uselessly from the wound in Naruto's hand, but Sasuke and Ino thought it was natural occurence for the ritual. He kept his face blank. It still wasn't too late to save their friend, but he had no wish to help them figure this out. If he were fated to fail in resurrecting Amuka, then _this_ would be his revenge. Letting them unknowingly murder their own friend for a ritual that did not work and then when it was all over, see the despair on their faces when he revealed the truth to them - if they were too shocked to comprehend it themselves. 

Ino knew what was about to happen. Sasuke would place the demon's hand atop Sakura's, then pin their hands together with the kunai soaked in Tsunade's blood. He would be _allowing_ Naruto to perish. Either way Naruto would die. But, if doing so would bring Sakura back, Ino was sure he'd allow himself to go peacefully. It was better than losing them both. That was why he was doing this in the first place. She risked a quick glance at Sasuke. He was looking at Naruto, probably thinking the same thing she had been. Ino forced her tears back. It would be embarrassing to get all weepy during such a critical part of a mission and it would also hinder her ability to see for a while. 

_'Naruto... I'm sorry. I'll cry for you lots later, okay? And... there'll be so many flowers at your funeral, that everyone'll think that it's for a great Hokage!'_

She didn't know the boy very well and had never taken a great interest in doing so either, but she felt it was the least she could do for him. He would be, after all, the one to save Sakura. For that, she would be grateful to him forever. 

"Let's do this." Ino whispered. 

"Ah." Sasuke's expression was unreadable as he pulled out the kunai Tsunade had given him. 

"Junrou!" In a shockingly sudden burst of movement, Jinn jumped high up to avoid a kick from Lee and spun, viciously cracking her foot against the side of his head. In the shocked stillness of the moment, she allowed the gravity of her fall to aid her with her next attack. Bringing her hand down just as she reached the ground, Jinn let out a terrific yell as she concentrated her chakra into her hand. The ground underneath her hand shattered and made dozens of long fissures - completely separating Shikamaru's shadow from Junrou's. 

"Damn it!" Sasuke hissed, hurriedly shoving the kunai into his clothes, then jumping back just before the shadows were totally severed. He winced as the back of Junrou's hand barely grazed him. It was enough to make him lose his balance somehow and he stumbled when he landed. Cautiously, he lifted his head up, eyes widening when he caught sight of something. 

_'Lee!'_ The boy wasn't moving. Blood was running down from a large, darkened area about half the size of his head surrounding his temple. Sasuke's attention was quickly snatched away when a shriek came from Ino. He turned to find that she was now lying far from the alter, probably having been forcibly moved by Junrou. She didn't seem to be hurt in anyway though, just roughed up. 

Junrou's attention was still on Ino. Sasuke glanced back at Jinn. Even as she swiftly tended to her broken foot, her attention her eyes darted around furtively, presumably searching for Shikamaru... But not for him. 

_'This is my chance.'_ Sasuke silently made his way back to the alter. The body of the pink-haired girl was still propped up in a sitting position at the foot of the alter. Ino had left Sakura's body there, thinking that Sasuke would be able to take care of the rest. _'And I will.'_ Sasuke's grim expression softened as he looked over Sakura's face. _'I'll make things okay again somehow._ He mournfully looked back at Naruto. 

_I'll atone for all my mistakes._

"Annoying brat." Junrou snarled, snatching up Sasuke by the neck and harshly kneeing the boy in the chest. He was sent flying into the bushes. There was a rustle and a small cloud of dust rising up, but nothing else. "Weaklings," He spat. "Shouldn't cause so much trouble." 

"There's one more-" Jinn made a move to stand, but Junrou held up a hand to stop her. 

"Don't move. If you damage that foot permanently, you'll become useless." She remained still, comprehension in her features. He was worried about her, not threatening her like most would have believed. 

Junrou stalked to the more wooded area of the forest, all senses searching for the last member of the team of annoyances. Jinn sat tensely behind him, ready to defend him should he be caught off guard - something very unlikely, but not impossible. 

_'Now.'_

Her heart hammered as she ran for it. It was a very rash and impulsive move, she knew, but she didn't think there would be any more chances afterwards if she let this one go. It was only another three steps before Ino reached her destination. The elation she felt when she got to Sakura distracted her. So much, that she didn't notice Junrou appear behind her until he smashed his fist against the back of her neck. The ground rose up very quickly to meet her right after, but by some miracle, she was still awake. 

_I can't move._

It seemed to happen in slow motion - everything that happened next. As she lay there on her side, unable to get up and slowly sinking into unconsciousness, she saw Junrou walk, with deliberate slowness, to where Sakura sat. 

"If I get rid of the rotting meat, then the flies will stop coming, no?" 

_'No-'_ Horror blurred her thoughts. 

"Or at least go elsewhere until my business is done. Since swatting them seems to have become a far too tedious task." 

She tried to get up to rectify the situation - somehow, there just had to be a way - 

_I can't move._

Everything was darkening and she wasn't sure if it was because the sun was almost completely below the horizon or because of the hit she'd just taken. And just before she could see nothing, she saw Junrou delicately curl his fingers around Sakura's neck. His grip tightened only enough to secure a steady hold. His face broke into an expression of malicious delight, at which point, he took a few steps to the side and held Sakura over the edge of the cliff. 

_'No! NO! NONONO!'_

Tears filled Ino shutting eyes. 

_I can't do **anything**!_

Everything, every conceivable part of her, screamed and savagely demanded that she _get up_. _Anything_ as long as she could stop this unbearable thing from happening. 

But all she do was close her eyes and allow the darkening edges of her vision to dominate. 

_'This is just too cruel...'_

* * *


	23. Mission Group

****

23 : Mission Group

**By: Kokoro Kakera HP**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, (Manga, anime, products, etc.), belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author's Notes:  
::Evil grin::  
That being done, I'll go onto the real notes. I'm so very, very sorry about the long wait... and my thanks goes to all of my reviewers, who've all inspired me to keep on going! I am right now, giving a great sigh of relief. Why? Because after a year and a half or so (it could have been WAAAYY less had I updated more often) this fanfiction is finally nearing its conclusion!!! Woo!  
Aww, and for those of you who feel a little misty eyed at the news, guess what? There's a sequel in the works! (I believe I've already mentioned this to a reviewer on my blog, (address of the blog can be found on my profile page XD). My attachment to this fanfiction would not allow me to conclude it so abruptly unless there was something else coming after... There's also a few loose ends I left on purpose. But meh, it's not like this fic is finished yet. There are at least 2-3 chapters left with the rate I'm going... **

Oh, and the hint for the day: Reviews are like really good candies for authors. :)

Notes:  
Henge (no jutsu): Transform

* * *

Junrou grinned in great satisfaction. He'd gained the upper hand in the situation once more and that was enough to lift his spirits. He had been and was still quite unhappy about the fact that the Kyuubi's vessel would not provide Amuka's resurrection. It didn't matter though. There would be many other chances and it would take only one of those to bring his god back. 

But for now, he would take care of the irritating mosquitoes barring his way. They were embarrassingly dangerous opponents. He shifted his grip on the dead kunoichi's neck. Even if it were a lowly tactic, it would be enough to get rid of the bothers long enough for him to prepare his Blood Curse jutsu and give Jinn some time to find a place to hide.

"Hey, what kind of loser attacks someone who's already dead?" A clear, feminine voice broke through Junrou's thoughts. Before he could react, a fist met with the side of his jaw - hard enough to make him let go of Sakura. Another fist slammed into his neck right after and threw him back far from the alter.

"Junrou!" Jinn had already gotten up and caught him before he hit the ground.

"S-shit!" He hissed as he coughed up some blood. He didn't keep the anger from seeping into his voice as he berated Jinn. "I told you to stay out of the way. Your foot is broken. If you become useless, then I will have no more to do with you." She didn't let him go though and knowing that she wouldn't until it was definite that he was all right, he opted for checking his throat to ease her worries. He grimaced and gingerly rubbed the front of his neck where the girl's fist had been. It was just bruised. No real damage had been inflicted upon him. "Trash can't hurt me." He murmured.

More importantly though... His eyes narrowed as he straightened, shoving Jinn from him as he glared at the girl who'd attacked him. "Unless something has changed with the world, I believe the dead do not move."

Green eyes glinted in his direction smugly. "The world is always as it was. You're just ignorant." Sakura crossed her arms. "And another thing." For a brief second, a cloud of smoke rose up and blanketed her before sliding away. "I'm not dead." Sasuke stood where Sakura had been seconds before, a smirk gracing his features.

Junrou stared at him in shock. "Henge..." When had he gotten the chance to perform the switch without him noticing?

_

----------

_

_"Annoying brat." Junrou snarled, snatching up Sasuke by the neck and harshly kneeing the boy in the chest. He was sent flying into the bushes. There was a rustle and a small cloud of dust rising up, but nothing else._

_

----------

_

His wide eyes narrowed in angry comprehension. "That was just a clone."

"Ah." Sasuke's stare remained fixed on the man. "You were careless."

"I'll have to make up for it then." Junrou snarled as he charged at Sasuke. His eyes flickered back for a split second and noting that Jinn had finally taken leave as he had ordered her to do, he concentrated fully on his opponent.

Sasuke leaped to the left to make it harder for Junrou to catch up and rolled to gain some extra distance in a shorter amount of time. The Sharingan now occupying his eyes, he turned to face his pursuer, feet still skidding upon the ground as he swiftly performed the hand seals necessary for the jutsu he was about to use. _'He's the real thing. Not some clone.'_ Having confirmed this, his hand rose to his lips and the second they reached, in a furious curling mass, flames roared from his mouth.

"That won't work on me!" Still sprinting forward, Junrou threw his arm before him just as he was enveloped by the storm. Cursing, Sasuke jumped up, his eyes making him unhappily aware that his jutsu had failed and that he would be in trouble if he didn't get far quickly. He didn't move away fast enough.

Junrou shocked everyone witnessing the event by shooting through the last of the fire torrent and slamming into Sasuke, sending them both crashing into the forest.

----------

There was no one in sight: no one that posed any real danger to him anyway. Shikamaru cautiously crept out of his hiding place in the bushes. Sasuke had - without a doubt - taken care of distracting the guy. He cast a searching look completely around the area wearily. But that left the woman - the one that'd dealt Lee a stunningly powerful blow to the head - for him to watch out for. On high alert, Shikamaru slowly made his way towards Lee. He was worried about Ino as well, but like any other level-headed ninja, he knew that he'd be an easy target if he just rushed into the area without watching his back.

"Lee?" He checked the man's vitals. He was fine and even the blood that had once been streaming freely from the side of his head had formed clots and stopped. Just in case though... He reached into his pack and pulled out a roll of bandages and quickly wrapped up Lee's wound, before just as carefully rolling him over so that he was on his side instead of on his stomach. He would have hidden Lee's body somewhere, but Shikamaru was sure that Jinn's eyes were on him, even if he couldn't sense from where. It would be a better idea to just keep Lee close by.

After checking his condition once more and verifying that he would be fine, Shikamaru went to assess how Ino was doing. Her pretty blond hair had become a little messed up and there was a bit of dirt on her face, but other than that...

"Heh... just unconscious." He breathed a sigh of relief. "You shouldn't have been so rash anyway." Taking one last look at Ino before he got up, Shikamaru slowly made his way to the back of the alter where Sakura's body was.

Carefully, he lifted the lifeless body up onto the stone platform, keeping an eye out for Jinn as he did so. Then, he took Sakura's hand and placed it under the demon's. Picking up the kunai with Tsunade's blood, Shikamaru shoved it quickly through the flesh, trying not to wince when a short sucking sound ensued from the action.

A minute passed and nothing moved. He waited and still, nothing happened.

"Damn it..." Shikamaru hissed angrily. So the whole thing had been for nothing! He looked at Naruto and cursed again.

He looked at the steadily bleeding wound in Naruto's hand and frowned. _'That should have clotted already... The jutsu must be preventing that from happening somehow... If it had worked for them - if it had worked at **all** the way it was supposed to, then that function would make sense...'_ He reached for the kunai with the intention of pulling it out despite clearly remembering Tsunade's warning that it would be impossible to stop the jutsu once it started. A painful spark snapped at Shikamaru's hand and deeply split the tips of his fingers. _'Damn it.'_ Sorrow bit menacingly into Shikamaru's chest. Despite how annoying and stupid Naruto seemed at times, the occasions he'd proved himself to be an outstanding ninja had been more than enough to gain his respect. Not only the respect given to a great fighter, but also to a great friend.

"Ohh, too bad, isn't it?" Shikamaru turned and his eyes met with Jinn's.

"You knew it wouldn't work." His thoughts flickered to the kunai kept in his back pocket.

"If it didn't work for Amuka-sama, why would it do anything for that brat?" Jinn's eyes sparkled. "This ritual was not meant to be used to resurrect one so insignificant. One day, Junrou and I will obtain our dreams, even if we have to kill everyone on this world to do it."

"I think you should reconsider those dreams. The process of attaining them sounds rather troublesome." Shikamaru readied himself. "You don't even know what kind of guy this Amuka is. For all you know, he could be a carnivore that isn't the least picky about his meat." A movement caught the corner of his eye and he glanced at the disturbance briefly.

It was enough time for Jinn. She slammed her good foot into the ground, propelling her body rapidly enough to place a hit before Shikamaru could even think to react.

_'Too fast...damn it.'_ He coughed violently, splattering blood across the side of Jinn's face. She blinked dully and reached up to wipe the droplets away. She deliberately ran the back of her hand across her face, smearing the liquid into long crimson streaks that contrasted sharply to her fair skin. His hands fumbled around his stomach where she had connected and he shut his eyes as dizziness swallowed his head.

"You're lucky. That wasn't a fatal blow...Shikamaru." She murmured into his ear as he fell forward.

She inhaled shakily and turned to the separated mess of bushes and snapped branches where Sasuke and Junrou had crashed during the initial stages of their furious exchange. "Let's find him, shall we?" She whispered, limping to it.

----------

"Nng..." Naruto groaned as he slowly came to. "What's...urg..." He hissed as he struggled to get up. "Can't... move..." Pink caught his eye and he froze briefly in his movements. His scattered mind quickly brought a name to him. _'Sakura-chan?'_

Unbeknownst by him, the blood pooling around his and the demon corpse's hand began to seep into the demon's cut. The flow didn't end there however. As soon as the Naruto's blood entered the dead demon's body, it circulated to its other hand and drained into Sakura's cut.

Naruto's hands became alight with red.

_**PULL THE KUNAI OUT OF YOUR HAND.**_

_'Kyuubi?'_ Naruto frowned and tried to clear his disoriented vision. "Whaa the'll...youuwant?" He slurred, fatigue weighing his tongue down to the bottom of his mouth.

_**PULL THE KUNAI OUT OF YOUR HAND.**_

Naruto's hand obediently reached over to the dagger pinning his hand to the demon's, but something struck him as peculiar and his fingers hesitated around the hilt of the blade. He squinted at the pink he had seen earlier, looking past the shriveled thing beside him. His eyes finally cleared and his breath caught when he saw Sakura lying across from him on the other side of the corpse he was beside. Her skin looked abnormally pale and he wasn't sure if she was breathing.

_Sakura-chan...? Why is she- how is she connected to all this?'_

_**SHE'S ALREADY DEAD. THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO FOR HER. NOW SAVE YOURSELF!'**_ Kyuubi snarled, claws smashing ferociously against the binding cage of Naruto's mind. _**DO IT!**_

"Sakura-chan...dead?" Naruto whispered. "Can't be..." Tears filled his eyes and he shook his head to get rid of them. "No... No!" Naruto fell back against the slab of stone he lay on. "Sasuke, you bastard! You were supposed to protect her! If I couldn't do anything, then-" His eyes snapped open and they fell upon the kunai in his hand. Comprehension filled him and Naruto went limp. "Oh." He whispered. A wry smile came to his lips.

_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU STUPID BOY? PULL IT OUT!**_

"Why...? There a good reason?" Naruto murmured.

_**"DO AS I SAY!"**_ The Kyuubi's patience was pulled rice paper thin by what it considered to be Naruto's stupidity and weakness.

"No...Just a little more... You can handle it, can't you? Or are you too weak to sustain another person, you mangy Fox?" Naruto croaked. Anger that didn't belong to him spiked within his gut and Naruto shut his eyes when the bones in his other hand abruptly stretched and curled into the shape of a claw.

**_TAKE IT OUT!_**

"No way." Naruto said stubbornly, struggling to keep his body from obeying Kyuubi's demands. "If you can't handle this, then you're a disgrace to all demons!"

**_YOU FOOL!_**

"What's wrong Fox? You afraid or something?" He grinned weakly.

_'Sakura-chan... for sure...'_

**_YOU FOOL!!!_**

_'I'll save you!'_

* * *


End file.
